A world of your own
by mogwai1988
Summary: The war against the Caidrians is over and Mushra is back on Enterra working as a detective in his hometown. For his first case he has to solve a murder with the help of detective Juny Fairway. Will Mushra solve it? YXM
1. prologue

**Hey there I'm new to and this is the first story I've written. So before you guys flame me with, torches, fire magic, dragons, flamethrowers or whatever produces fire, please don't be to harsh. I promise that if you don't like this fic, I'll throw it out. ****But for the record, I already finished this story only that one's not written in English. What brings me to my second point, I'm Dutch so pardon me for any grammar errors. If anyone out there wants to I can put the completed Dutch version up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shinzo, it's characters or the original story. **

**A world of your own.**

**Prologue.**

The hot sun shone with al his strength on the roofs of the small city. The sky was blue and free of any trace clouds. Small children were walking towards their school, being ready for a new day of learning and fun games. Adult humans and Enterranwomen joined the children, walking in the same street on their way to the daily market. It was a typical day where nothing could go wrong.

So thought Claire, a human girl who carried a large bag and walked with it trough Westlane. Just like the children and adults. Claire's cheeks where red because of the heat and the sun that shone on her curly red hear. In the bag she carried, where library books. She was on her way to bring them back to the library that was in the centre of town. Suddenly she stopped, with a doubting look on her face, before a dark ally. The ally went al the way to the Mainstreet. Carton boxes and fallen over trashcans blocked the way. Ink black crows fought over leftovers from the tin trashcans. Claire couldn't see them very well. She could only hear them and see their beady eyes.

A soft voice called her in the shadows.

"Come Claire, you want to bring your books back in time do you? This is the quickest way. Come. Come." the voice whispered.

"Who is there?" Claire asked to the darkness.

"Don't waist any time. Come. Come."

After the voice said that, the sound of a coin falling was heard.

"Yes, I'm coming."

Claire dropped her bag en walked in a hypnotised way, towards the darkness of the ally. Her footsteps could be heard on the wet stones of the street. Slowly she walked towards the shadows, towards her destiny. Again the sound of a coin falling was heard. Two seconds later, Claire seemed to be waking up and was now aware of her surroundings. A meter before her she saw something shining in the little light that could reach the ally. Claire screamed when she realized what is was. Her scream of fear was followed by a gunshot and the sound of the crows who flew away, looking for a more peaceful place.

At that moment the voice could no longer be heard, no sound of footsteps or the fighting of crows. Only the silence of death remained in the dark ally.

**Well this is just the beginning of the whole story. Like I said it is already finished in Dutch, but give me some time to translate the next chapters, which are pretty long, into English. **

**-mogwai1988-**


	2. darkness part one

**Ok people, like I said the original chapters I wrote are kinda long so I cut my first chapter up in two pieces, which I'll probably do with all the other chapters as well. So this is were the story really begins enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing.**

**Chapter one: Darkness part one.**

Mushra sat behind his dark wooden desk with his feet on it. He wore a white, old style, detective head, which he had lowered before his eyes. In the small room he was in, stood a radio that was playing one of his favourite songs. Life didn't treat Mushra easy after Yakumo died in the war. His heart was still broken and his soul clouded with the memory of seeing her lifeless body resting. After the war ended he came back to Enterra and swore never to love a girl again, the way he loved Yakumo.

He knew many Enterrans in his hometown felt the same way when they lost someone precious during that dark time. It was then Mushra decided to be a detective to catch criminals and murderers and soften the pain in the hearts of families. That was one of the reasons he sat there in that tiny room. The other was that his friends wanted him to do something with his life so that he would move on and leave the memories of Yakumo behind. But how harder he tried to forget her, the more he came in contact with items and sounds that reminded him of her. Like the wild flowers in the park, the dolls in the anticshop and the song that was playing on the radio right now.

Memories from the time he first met her popped into his head. He sighed as he thought back of the old days. Suddenly the phone rang which startled Mushra so, that he lost his balance and fell from his chair. It took him about five seconds after that, to answer the phone.

"Good morning, Mushra speaking."

A soft sound was heard from the other side of the line.

"No way! Where did you say it was? I'm on my way."

With that said Mushra softly laid the receiver back and scribbled 'Westlane' on a piece of paper. As quick as he could he grabbed his long, white leather coat and hurried down the stone stairs of the small flat. His steps sounded twenty times louder as the sound bounced against the concrete walls.

When he stood before the front door of the building, Mushra stood still for a moment and looked at his mailbox. He never got any mail since he started his career as a detective. But then again, this wasn't the place where he originally lived. After a short moment of doubt, he pulled out a silver key and opened his mailbox. The enterran didn't expect anything to be in it. He was more then surprised when he found a postcard resting in the metal box. With shaking hands he took the card and looked at the picture on it. On the card was an angel with blond hair and big white wings. The angel was dressed in a delicate white robe. On her face was a fake smile which made clear that the angel got paid to smile like that. Turning the postcard over, he saw that something was written on it.

"_I can't wait to see you again! xxx"_

Mushra blinked with his eyes and looked at the address. It was the address from his office, so the card wasn't delivered at the wrong address.

The town's clocktower struck, which pulled Mushra out of his thoughts. He stuffed the card in his coatpocket and proceeded towards the crime scene. Mushra knew the mystery of the postcard had to wait for now.

When he arrived, most of Westlane was packed with people and enterrans who wanted to know what had happened. The young enterrans wasn't to surprised to see the large crowd. The town he lived in was to small to be called a town, but to big for a village so big news travelled around pretty fast.

The local police didn't have to much trouble keeping the crowd away from the crime scène after they found out somebody had been shot. With not to much effort, Mushra pushed himself trough the mass of people until he reached a dark ally. A female police-detective noticed Mushra standing at the entrance of the ally and walked towards him. She had brown hair and wore a grey trench coat.

"Hey there. You must be Mushra." she said with a kind voice.

"That's me."

"You sure got here fast. But anyway Mushra, the bureau asked me to help you with this case. I was told it's your first one."

"It sure is. But what I don't get is why the bureau called me. I'm just a rooky so I don't think I'm ready for the big cases yet. Why didn't they give me something easier?" Mushra asked while he and the female detective walked into the ally.

"Well I can answer that. You saved the world so the commissioner thought you deserved a push in your career. So I'll go with you on this case so that you can get used to being a detective and solving murders. By the way my name is detective Fairway. But just call me Juny." Juny said.

"Okay Juny. So is there anything found yet?" Mushra asked with a small smile on his face.

"Not that much really. This ally is to dark, wet and messy to find good evidence. What we do know is that our victim's name is Claire Uta. We found her library card in a bag with some library books."

"So what are the titles of those books?"

"Do you think that's important Mushra?"

"It is if we're dealing with a serial killer here. You never know if there's a pattern somewhere. It could be important if someone else is murdered within the next couple of months."

"Or years. Mushra with a serial murderer you never know when he will strike again. But if you want to know the titles…"

Juny pulled a notepad out of her pocket and said her notes out loud.

"Ancient Greece by Xing Ming, Historical vacation spots by Tully Chen, Archaeologist of today by Chris Table and the little bear by Eve Tongue."

"The little bear? That's a book written for children isn't it?"

"Yes."

"I don't get it. Why did she borrow a children's book while most of the books are about ancient artefacts?" Mushra asked.

"I really don't know but we have to go to her family next, we could ask if she had a child or a younger sibling."

"I think that's something we could ask. How about we examine the body next?"

Juny couldn't help but to chuckle softly.

"Sorry detective, but 'the body' as you say it, is revered to as 'the victim'. You still have a lot to learn Mushra."

"I know." he answered.

Claire looked cold on the stone ground. On the place where her heart was, was a small round hole, not bigger that a centimetre or two.

Mushra and Juny looked at the wound.

"22 calibre." Mushra said with a cold voice.

"It looks like she's shot from a close distance."

"A meter I think. Two tops."

"Do you know what I'm missing?"

Mushra looked at Juny with a curious face.

"Claire doesn't have any bruises or signs of struggle on her. Only that gunshot wound."

"It looks like she just walked right into the bullet. See the wound is in her chest so she didn't try to run away or anything. Strange."

While Mushra said that, he scanned the body for any other out-of-place wounds and spots.

"Reku, can you take the body to Cecile. She can figure out when and how." Juny called to a detective with silver hair and brown eyes.

"Alright boss."

"Cecile is the coroner. She can pull the bullet out of the body and let Jace figure out from what kind of weapon it came from."

Mushra let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Juny asked the young enterran.

"You said 'body' two times already instead of victim." he laughed.

"Oh well, can happen to anyone. So do you have any questions before we continue?"

"Well just one. Did nobody hear anything or see somebody."

"No nobody. That's part of the mystery. The streets that are connected with this ally are always busy, but still nobody heard or saw anything. We got a call this morning when some kids found the victim. They where taking a shortcut to get to school in time."

"At least they have an excuse to be late."

"So they have. Alright then Mushra, we should be going and start asking questions to the family."

"Do you know where they live?"

Juny nodded.

"Reku gave me their address minutes before you came here."

"Alright then, lets get going."

Both the detectives walked carefully trough the ally and to the Mainstreet. When the two were out of the dark, Mushra looked back to see the policemen and detectives searching for evidence with their flashlights. Juny still had her notepad in her hands and began writing on it with a pencil. Mushra was surprised to see how see could walk and write at the same time.

"Mushra do you have a pen or something. My pencil broke and I have to write down everything about this case that we must solve." she asked while putting the broken pencil back in one of her pockets.

The warrior felt his coatpockets for any sign of an pencil or pen. Eventually he found a pen in the same pocket he kept the postcard. Without looking at her, Mushra handed her the pen and stayed focused on the card. With a shaking hand he reached out and grabbed the postcard. He read the message on it over and over again. It all didn't make sense to him.

Juny noticed how Mushra looked at the postcard.

"Who's it from?" she finally asked.

He looked at her with a questioning face.

"The card, who's it from?"

"I don't know. There's no name on it."

"What does it say?"

"I can't wait to see you again! kisses."

"Kisses! Maybe it's from a good lady friend of yours or maybe your girlfriend."

Mushra's face turned from exited to sad at that point.

"I don't have a girlfriend. But what makes you so sure an woman wrote this.

Juny snatched the postcard out of his hands and studied the text written on it.

"Fine handwriting indicates an woman wrote this. That and men don't write 'I can't wait to see you' and 'kisses' in a message. Unless there gay of course. Do you know any women Mushra?"

"Only Binka and Estee, but there children and I see them every day."

"No other options then?"

"Yeah but she died during the war. I loved her so much and still do now. Her name was Yakumo but I can't see how she could have written this." Mushra said while tears where stinging in his eyes.

"Maybe the Guardians want to give her back to you. I've read somewhere that their power is immense. Maybe they want to return her to you for saving the world and all and that this Yakumo is letting you know by this."

She handed him the card back.

"I think I'll just have to sit this one out and see what happens."

"You just do that but for now we have to walk to the other end of the city."

"walk?"

After walking for a few hours, Mushra and Juny stood before a huge manor. The porch was decorated with glass flowers and birds. On the heavy looking, wooden doors hung a shiny copper bell.

Juny rang the bell and not long after a woman opened the door. She had blond hair and whore a French maid uniform. She smiled politely at the two.

"I'm police detective Fairway and this is detective euhm…Mushra do you have a surname?" Juny whispered.

"No, it's just Mushra."

"And detective Mushra, is this the Uta residence?" she continued.

De woman in the door nodded.

"Is the lady or man of the house in? It's important that we have to speak with one of them." Mushra said. Which earned him an angry look from Juny.

"Of course, madam is in the backyard. Please follow me."

On their way to the backyard Mushra looked at the beautiful paintings that where hanging on the wall. Most of them where of the victim, he recognized her face on many of the portraits. Mushra noticed all of them where framed with a gold-coloured frame except for the one at the end of the hallway he and Juny where walking trough. Claire wasn't on this painting, instead there was a dark figure, a young man with black hair and small glasses on his nose, looking with an angry look to whoever walked passed him. Just looking at the sinister painting, gave Mushra the chills.

The garden looked wonderful in the sunlight. Big bushes filled with colourful flowers, decorated the edges of the garden. Enterran flowers of hope grew right beneath a fountain that sprayed his water in the air. Mrs. Uta was a fragile looking woman with dark brown, shot hair. At the moment she was enjoying her cup of thee.

"Madam, there are two people from the police here to see you." said the blonde woman.

After that she quickly left the detectives with Mrs. Uta.

"How nice I never get company. Have a seat."

Juny took a seat one of the metal chairs in the garden, Mushra followed her example.

"Mrs. Uta, my name is detective Juny Fairway and this is my partner detective Mushra."

"It's a pleasure, my name is Jossy Uta. Can I help you with something detectives?"

"Perhaps. Do you have a daughter named Claire?" Mushra asked.

"Oh yes, my sweet Claire. She is such a gifted child, just turned seventeen and now almost graduated at the local historical institute of gifted children." Mrs. Uta told them with proud.

"It looks like you are very fond of your daughter. Do you have any other children or grandchildren by the age of five or so?" Juny asked, with the book in her thoughts.

"My goodness. I don't have to think about getting another child at my age." the woman laughed.

"Do you know what Claire was planning to do today by any change?" The young enterran asked with a soft voice.

"Well yes, she was going to go to the library in the city and then to the homeless shelter to read a book to the children. My darling Claire has a big heart you know, she does a whole lot of volunteers work and gives three-quarters of her monthly gift to charity's."

"Monthly gift?"

"Claire always gives part of her salary to charity, so Mr. Uta and myself give her a small fee to secure her income. That way she won't have any depts."

"Mrs. Uta, after hearing those story's about Claire… I'm really sorry but Claire never made it to the homeless shelter. She was found death this morning and we know that she's been killed." Juny said with compassion in her eyes.

"My angel is death?" Mrs. Uta asked crying.

Mushra just nodded.

"That Jino must had something to do with it. He always had a crush on Claire and he ever threatened me and Mr. Uta if he couldn't have her." She said with rage.

"We're very sorry about your lose. Do you know where we can find Jino so that we can ask him questions?" Mushra asked.

"He's always hanging around in the ally of some pizzeria. I don't know much about him, I hope this is of any help to you."

Mrs. Uta was crying her heart out by know. Tears rolled down her chin and her eyes where starting to get red.

"Thank you for your time madam."

Both Mushra and Juny left the garden in silence and found themselves in the long hall with all the paintings. The warrior stopped at the dark painting of the young boy.

"Juny do you notice something here?"

"Like what?"

"All these paintings."

He pointed to the portraits of Claire.

"Claire is in everyone of those paintings except for this one."

"Maybe the Uta's had a son?" Juny guessed.

"That's Chris. He hasn't come home since he could take care of himself." an voice said behind the two detectives.

**Yeah you'll probably think by know, that's one long chapter. (or not.) That's the reason why I had to cut it in two parts. ****So what's the story behind Chris? Does Jino really have something to do with Claire's murder? ****Well, you guys just have to wait another week or two because I've got to work on a couple of presentations that I have to give after the autumn break.**

**But if you press that little review button under here and leave a comment, I might make some time to translate the second part of chapter one. **

**-mogwai1988-**


	3. darkness part two

**Hey there. Before we continue with this story I would like to wish a happy Halloween to everyone!**

**I would also like to thank kasadiand Hyperactiveness101 for reviewing.**

**Thanks a bunch you two for reading my story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that already has a owner.**

**Chapter one: Darkness part two**

Mushra and Juny turned around and were surprised to see the maid who opened the door for them.

"Did Chris hate his parents?" the enterran asked.

"Yes. Madam and sir loved Claire the moment she was born. At the time Chris was about a year old and didn't know they would completely forget about him someday.

As time passed they only noticed there wonder child Claire. A few years back a painter came to visit us and made these." The maid looked at the paintings with sadness in her eyes.

"The day before Chris left, he asked the painter to paint one last portrait of him." She continued. "That very same painter found a new source of inspiration in him and took Chris with him the moment he found out the boy didn't want to be with his parents anymore. I think Chris was seventeen at the time."

"Well, thank you for telling us that miss." Juny said.

When the two where outside again, the sun still shone with all its strength.

"So we now have a mother who thinks a kid killed Claire and a long lost brother who thinks his sister is the cause of his miserable childhood." Mushra said.

"Shall we go to that pizzeria? I'm getting hungry from all that walking."

Mushra smiled.

"You know Juny, Kutal does make the best pizzas in town."

"He makes the only pizzas in town." Juny laughed.

After walking back into the city, for about an hour, they arrived at Kutal's pizzeria. The door opened with a loud squeak.

"Hey there Kutal!"

The big, yellow cat turned around and gave Mushra a smile when he saw him standing in the doorway.

"Good afternoon Mushra. Please take a seat. Do you two want something to drink?"

"I'll have a cherry coke please." Mushra answered.

"And an orange soda." Juny continued.

"Coming right up."

"Kutal, do you know if there are kids hanging out in the ally behind the restaurant?"

"Well yes. Sometimes but they don't hurt anyone and often help me in exchange for food and such."

"Talking about cheap help!"

"Well sorry that the children are off to school during the day. And if you really want to know Mushra, Jino and his friends often get paid."

"Sorry Kutal. I didn't mean it like that. I know Binka and the kittens can't be around all the time to help you."

Kutal couldn't help but smile.

"By the way Mushra, did you receive a postcard this morning?"

"You to!" the boy said in surprise.

"Yeah, it said 'I can't wait to see you again my friend.'. Sago got the same message on his postcard."

Kutal put down two glasses down on the table Mushra and Juny were sitting. One was filled with cola and the other with the orange soft drink Juny liked so much.

"Sago got one to?"

The big yellow cat nodded.

"Do you think it is possible that Yakumo wrote those to say to us that she is coming back?"

"Why do you think that?"

"All of Yakumo's friends got a postcard, probably in the same handwriting. Only the message on the one Mushra got wasn't the same as yours. His card had kisses on it." Juny told Kutal, with a teasing voice.

"Kisses?"

The warrior felt that his cheeks were beginning to glow with his body heath. He pulled out the thin piece of cardboard out of his pocket, and gave it to Kutal.

As the big feline read the card, he walked towards the larger kitchen in the restaurant, where the kittens and Binka did there homework whenever they had a brake from helping Kutal. In the corner of the kitchen stood a table. Against the walls of that corner, stood a large, soft, sofa-like, seat. Between the seat and the table there was enough room to sit with comfort.

On the wall hung a bulletin board, with on it the drawings Binka and the kittens made.

Carefully Kutal crabbed the card he hung there that morning. On the front there was a picture of a butterfly.

"I think it's the same handwriting." he said while studying the cards, before giving them both to Mushra.

Juny looked at them over the shoulder of the small boy.

"It's the same." she said without doubt.

"So maybe, she'll come back." he said.

"Maybe Mushra."

After hearing that, the feeling of hope came back to him, as well as the feeling of love he had when she was still alive.

"AAAH!!!" Juny screamed al of a sudden. "I forgot!"

"Forgot what?"

"I forgot to ask the maid, who made the painting of Claire and Chris."

"Just relax Juny. The name of the painter is P. Jones. The computer at the police station can locate him right?"

"Thank the guardians you have an eye for details Mushra. I'll give the bureau a call."

At that moment, the backdoor of Kutal's restaurant opened with a squeak. Not long after a teenager with long black hear, tied in a ponytail, walked in. He had a normal posture for a boy his age.

"Hey Kutal. Do you have any jobs for us?" the boy greeted with a smile on his face.

"Good afternoon Jino. Sorry, I've got no jobs for you guys today."

"Maybe you could help us." Juny said. "You could help us with the murder of Claire Uta. According to her mother, you knew her."

"Claire…dead….oh god."

"Take a seat Jino." Kutal offered.

"Claire's mother said you had an eye on her." Juny told the young teenager, while he sat there on a chair shaking like a straw.

"I didn't have an eye on her." he told them. "I loved her and she loved me."

The boy sounded sad as well as angry.

"Tell me how did you guys met? How was your relationship with her? Did she have any other friends?" Mushra asked.

"Claire and I met the first day the homeless centre opened. I was fifteen at the time and she was twelve, but the moment we met it was love at first sight for both of us. She told me I was the reason she worked as a volunteer at the centre, she even continued with that after I found a place to stay." Jino took a deep breath. "It was her idea to start a program to help homeless kids. The idea was to let them do little jobs around town in exchange for food and such. It hit like a bomb and many children got a place they could call home."

"Those children got adopted by the people who gave them a place to stay." Juny said.

"Small children did get a home. But use teenagers didn't, so I started a group who would roam around town looking for jobs to do. The money we would make would go into a money jar. If we saved enough our plan was to buy an empty apartment and give the homeless teenagers a home again. Claire always gave me a peptalk and a kiss if I saw things the negative way."

Tears filled Jino's eyes as he remembered the words Claire used to say to him. Slowly the salty water rolled down his cheeks. Mushra saw that Jino must have loved her with al his heart. He knew how he felt, probably the same way he felt when he saw Yakumo slowly die. At that moment he knew Jino couldn't have killed Claire. He just loved her to much.

"As…for as I know...Claire had only one friend."

"What's her name?" Juny carefully asked.

"Elle…Mare. She lives in the…Pointerlane."

"Thank you for your help."

"If you don't mind, I'll go tell my friends the bad news."

Slowly Jino walked out of the restaurant, back to the ally where his friends where waiting for him to return.

At that moment Juny's cell phone went of.

After answering 'ahum' a couple of times, she asked about the address of the painter before she hung up.

"Well that was the autopsy."

"And?"

"Claire was shot by a 22 straight through the hearth. She didn't eat breakfast when se left her house this morning and there is no trace of fibres or DNA on her body. What's strange though is that she was pregnant."

"Shall I ask him Juny?"

"Sure."

Mushra sighed and walked towards the bigger kitchen. His eyes fell upon the drawing hanging on the bulletin board. He took a couple of steps closer towards them and saw Estee and Binka made them. Their names where written under their masterpieces.

In one drawing he saw a figure dressed in yellow armour with a purple spot on it. The figure had wide yellow wings and a spear in his right hand. It stood there in a bowing position and it seemed to be holding the hand of another figure with brown hair.

It didn't took Mushra long to realise that the girls drew him and Yakumo, while he was trying to kiss her hand. Next to that drawing was another one, this time it was Yakumo who gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"They both would have wanted you two to be a couple." Kutal said, who came standing behind the young enterran.

Mushra turned around to see the feline looking at the drawings, with sadness in his eyes. On the board was one last drawing, this time the boys made it. Their name also stood under the colourful drawing. It was a picture of everyone together.

"The boys just wanted everyone together. Right?"

"Yes, I think everyone wanted such an ending of the war. The girls just wanted to see you happy because you are, next to Yakumo, the biggest part of our group. They know what you felt for her and it hurts them to see you so down Mushra."

"I still feel that way for her Kutal and that will never change. But as long as I didn't know what she felt for me, I couldn't risk getting a punch in the face."

"So you are afraid of a rejection?"

"Yeah I am. Funny the strongest warrior on Enterra, afraid of love. Well if you excuse me Kutal, I have to ask some questions to Jino."

With those words Mushra walked towards the ally behind the restaurant, he saw that Jino and his friends were, slowly, eating their pizza.

"Jino sorry to bother you…"

"Are you here to arrest me? Do you two think I killed her? Claire the girl I loved." Jino asked with rage.

"Of course not. Hearing your story made me realise that you loved her with al your heart. I know what you feel Jino, I lost someone I loved during the war. After that happened not a second goes by that I'm the one to blame." Mushra took a deep breath. "I don't think you killed her."

"Does she think that?"

Mushra knew the boy was talking about Juny.

"Listen Jino, I'll try my best to convince her to get you of the suspect list as long as you cooperate with me."

"Sure. Anything to put the culprit behind bars."

"The autopsy told us Claire didn't have breakfast this morning and that she was pregnant. You know anything about that?"

"Claire had a history of skipping meals. She was always in a rush getting from one job to her work as a volunteer to her studies. She often didn't have time to eat and liked to stay in bed as long as possible. I told her many times that she had to eat, but I knew she wouldn't listen, so whenever I knew I saw her, I brought a extra sandwich for her."

"So Claire was to busy with her job and her studies so the energy she lacked, she'd probably caught up by sleeping in."

"Makes sense to me detective. She knew her live was to busy, so we decided to have a baby so that her parents would have to let us get married."

"How come?"

"Because of their believes. After we got married, Claire would quit her job and was planning on teaching in Tersetown. Our plan was perfect, we should have lived happily ever after with our baby. I was making plans to start a business."

"How come Claire's parents hate you?"

"I'm a bum, as they call it. Claire was the daughter of the president of the biggest software company in the land. You do the math."

"So Claire went against her parents and got pregnant, so that eventually she could have a normal live."

"That's right. But I haven't told the worst part yet. When her parents found out I was seeing Claire, they send her to a hypnotist to change a part of her memory so she would forget al about me. It was so freaky when she came to the centre after one of those sessions. It was like she wasn't aware of her surroundings, until she could hear something drop or someone speaking. Really freaky. Before you ask, I don't know who the guy was that hypnotised her."

"Thanks a bunch Jino. This new information will help us get the killer and don't worry I'll try my best to turn Juny around."

"Thanks."

Back in the restaurant.

"Juny I found out some things."

"Really?"

"Claire had a busy life so she didn't have time to eat that often. To get a normal life, she and Jino were planning on getting married and that's where the baby comes in. According to the believes of Claire's parents, whoever gets there daughter pregnant, has the right to marry her."

Juny took out her notepad and started to scribble some things down.

"If there plan did work, both were planning to lead a normal live. But when her parents found out about the two of them being together, Claire was send to a hypnotist. I don't know his name though and Jino didn't either."

The female detective was still busy with making notes on her pad.

"Look Juny, I don't think Jino did it. He loved Claire to much for that."

"Put on you coat Mushra, we're going to visit that friend of Claire."

"What about lunch?"

But it was too late to argue, Juny already left the restaurant.

**More suspects are getting on Juny's list. Who really killed Claire.**

**Just like last week I'll be kinda busy but just leave a review and I'll try to translate chapter 2, next weekend.**

**-mogwai1988-**


	4. a long loss found part one

**I've got nothing to say actually so lets skip to the disclaimer and get that over with.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shinzo or his characters.**

**Me: Alright people places everyone and action…**

**Chapter 2: A long loss found.**

Mushra had the feeling that Juny wouldn't scrap Jino of her suspect list that easily. Her walking away before they ate their lunch, made that feeling stronger. He turned around towards Kutal and gave him a smile, before saying 'thank you' for the drinks. The minute the young boy stepped outside, he noticed the sky was turning grey and it looked like it could rain any minute now. A few meters before him he saw Juny walking towards Pointerlane. It took Mushra some effort to catch her up.

"Mushra, Jino will be a suspect as long as he has no alibi yet. The time of death isn't determined yet, so until we know that he will stay a suspect." the female detective stated, before Mushra could ask something.

She began to walk a bit faster and the warrior couldn't keep track with her anymore and was falling behind a few meters. Finally she stopped where Pointerlane began. Without paying attention to Mushra, she began reading the nametags hanging beside each door. He just watched her form where he stood. The beginning of Pointerlane. He sighed and put his hands in his pockets. Small drops of water began do decent down onto the warm earth.

A 'miauw' woke Mushra from his thoughts.

On a wooden bench, in front one of the houses, sat a white cat. The house was on the other side of the street, the side Juny wasn't looking for Elle Mare. Mushra walked towards the cat to pet it, then he saw it. The nametag beside the house said Mare. The surname of Claire's best friend.

"Thanks kitty."

He petted the creature once more, before it leaped of in search of a dryer place to spend the rest of the afternoon. At that moment, he could no longer care about Juny and her suspect list. It made Mushra angry that she wouldn't believe Jino. He knew that questioning Elle Mare was something he could do alone. He reached inside his coatpocket and found a piece of paper to write on as well as a spare pen he always carried with him. With shaking fingers he rang the doorbell. A little girl, no older than five, opened the door. She had red hear, freckles and brown eyes.

"Hey there, is your mom's name Elle Mare by any change?" he asked.

The girl nodded.

"Is she home at the moment? It is important that I must speak with her."

The girl ran back inside the house. A moment later her mother appeared in the doorway. Just like her daughter, she had red hair and freckles. But unlike her little girl, Elle had green eyes instead of brown.

"Are you Elle Mare?"

"Yes I am." Elle answered with a soft voice.

"Do you happen to know Claire Uta?"

"Claire? Of course she's my best friend. Why do ask, did something happen to her?" The women asked with fear written on her face.

"I'm afraid so Mrs. Mare. Claire has been murdered this morning on her way to the homeless centre. My name is Mushra. Me and detective Fairway are investigating her murder. I was hoping I could ask you some questions."

"Of course, come in."

He walked into the small, yet warm entrance hall and followed Mrs. Mare towards the living room. She offered him to sit on a red, leather sofa.

"Could you tell me how long you have known Claire?" He asked after he sat down.

"I've known her for about five years now. I've known her before I dropped my study on historical places. Although I'm three years older than Claire, she is very mature for her age."

"Do you know anything about Jino's plan to give Claire a normal live?"

"Yes, Claire told me al about it last week. I knew she hated her live her parents gave her and I was so happy for her when she told me about their plan. She wanted to have a baby for so long you know. Be a mother, to give love to something so small. And then it finally happened, the first step of her plan. She wanted to name the baby Mary when it was a girl. Mary is my second name." Elle told him with tears in her eyes.

"Do you have anything against Jino?"

"No, Jino is one of the nicest boys I ever met. He looks after my darling Su once in a while. Taking her to the beach, the zoo and the park. Most of the times he takes her to the zoo because Su wants to be a vet when she grows up. Right Su?" Her Mother asked.

Elle looked at the table where her daughter was playing under, and gave her a smile. Mushra noticed that when she looked at the little girl, Elle didn't make eye contact immediately.

"What did you think about Claire's parents sending Claire to a hypnotist?"

"Just creepy. When she came to visit after a session, she became so quit, like there wasn't any live left in her. She even walked like a zombie. But when Su dropped something or I talked a little louder, she would wake up and couldn't remember a thing. I tried to talk to her parents but they wouldn't admit that there was something wrong."

"I'm really sorry to ask you this but are you blind by any change?" Mushra asked.

"You don't have to be sorry. Yes I'm blind but only on one eye. That's why it's hard for me to find the centre of something or make eye contact directly."

"If that is true that she's not a prime suspect in this case. It's unlikely that she could fire a bullet straight trough the heart." Mushra thought.

"Thank you for your time Mrs. Mare."

"No problem."

When the warrior stepped outside again, he saw Juny running towards him.

"Where have you been!" she asked.

Mushra didn't give her an answer but only gave her the piece of paper where he scribbled some notes on. At the bottom of the paper stood "I'm going home, see you tomorrow."

Juny looked up and saw that the boy was walking away from her. She sighed and looked at her watch before walking down Pointerlane again.

It was beginning to get dark when Mushra finally arrived in the centre of town again. The streetlight began to glow and the sky was pouring. Being wet and cold, he walked into a small building, where light came from and the soft sound of music was heard. The building was a pub where Mushra usually came when he needed to clear his head. The moment he stepped in, he saw most of the enterrans and humans where already half drunk and in the mood to party. He walked through the crowd, towards the bar, and ordered an glass of rum.

While he was waiting for his drink he heard many men cheering. He turned his head to see a showgirl with brown hair dancing on one of the tables. The outfit she whore didn't cover much of her skin.

"Batchelor night." The bartender said when he saw the boy looking at the group of men.

He put the glass of rum on the counter.

"If you want Mushra, I can get her to come over here and let her relax you."

Mushra turned around towards his drink and took a sip.

"No thanks Willy."

"No thanks? You are more than depressed lately, a little company will do you good. How about you let her massage you, you look stressed boy."

"I'm fine."

"Come on, just your neck." Willy pushed.

"Alright already. But only because you'll stop pushing." He said with a hint of annoyance.

Mushra took another sip of his drink and the bartender walked of towards the dance table. The girl bowed toward Willy and he whispered something in her ear. At that moment the music died and all went quit.

He didn't like it the quit.

"So you are Mushra?" A soft voice asked.

"Yes."

"How about I'll relax you a little."

He felt how her hand began to stroke his neck softly, the stroking slowly went over into massage movement. Mushra closed his eyes and began to relax. He had to admit, an massage felt great after a day of asking questions and running around town all day. He then heard the front door open and he noticed that someone came sitting next to him.

"Since when do you have an private masseur Mush?" a voice asked.

A smile came on his face. Mushra could recognised the voice of Sago anywhere.

"Willy's idea."

In the meantime everyone in the pub watched how the girl massaged Mushra. It was a small community they al lived in so everybody knew about the fact that Mushra didn't want a girlfriend or even go on a date. They hoped that this girl could comfort him and change his mind. Even though he had his eyes closed, Mushra knew everyone was whispering. When he felt the girl finishing with her work, he sat back. What happened next startled him. He felt how his

crutch was turned around and he came face to face with the girl. She turned around and showed him the back of her bra.

"Come on Mushra. You're a bachelor too." She said.

A sigh escaped his body when he heard all the men in the pub cheering him on.

He pulled out his wallet and took out two bills, one he put on the bar and the other he gave to the girl.

"For the massage he said." Before walking out the door.

"I don't get it Willy." The girl said. "Why doesn't he have a girlfriend yet?"

"I'll tell you girlie. It al started before the war even began, in an other dimension…"

A loud 'Ahum' interrupted Willy. It was Sago who held up his hand.

"O right, I almost forgot. Sago is the one who told me this story and I promised I'd give him ten bucks every time I told it."

Willy gave the water enterran his money and continued with his story. Sago on the other hand didn't stick around, but walked outside to see Mushra standing in the rain.

"I knew you didn't leave yet."

"Bastards." Mushra whispered.

"It wasn't my idea Mush. I just got back from my first day on the sea."

"Do they like tormenting me? Don't they know that if they try to get me a date or something, that I can't stop thinking about Yakumo."

"I don't think so my friend."

"Bastards." He softly said again.

Sago took a step forward and handed him the ten dollar bill.

"You've deserved this. No tears tonight."

"Do you think that's why they're doing that. To make me cry?" Mushra asked.

"Come on back inside. It's cold and wet here. Not the best situation if you're a fire enterran."

"Just keep you money Sago."

"Lets go back inside. I'll buy you another drink."

"Alright, for a moment then."

Back inside again, Mushra heard how Willy was rounding up his story.

"Then she was killed by the leader of the Cadrians, he forced her to use her special powers. Mushra's heart was broken and he swore never to love anyone else again."

"It was after the war that I decided that Willy." The boy commented.

"She's not coming back Mushra. Get on with your live."

"That's where you're wrong." Mushra said with a smirk on his face.

Most of the people sitting by the bar, were looking towards him with a confusing face.

"She's coming back. The guardians want to give her back to her friends. And when she's here again I'm going to tell her how I feel."

"So you got a card to huh?" Sago asked.

"Yeah, it had an angel on it." He said while reaching toward the card in his coat.

"I got a card with a fairy on it. Maybe she's mocking me." Sago said with a smile while receiving the card from the boy.

"I'll probably think of you to if I saw a picture of a fairy."

"Perhaps. Can somebody turn on that stereo!"

Shortly after the music started playing again, the guest focused their attention on their drinks again.

"Much better."

"I'll get you a towel Mushra." Willy said when he noticed how wet the boy was.

"Mushra, could you tell me something about the girl you love?" The showgirl asked with a soft voice.

"Only if you promise to get dressed first."

The girl smiled and disappeared behind the very back of the pub.

"I really don't get you Mushra. Every girl in town thinks you're the best since you saved the world and all. And I'm sure there are some that love you for who you are. So why don't you just go on." Willy asked with a fresh towel in his hand.

Mushra tossed his wet hat on the bar and put down his coat. He laid the towel over his head and let out a sigh.

"Because, I love Yakumo and nobody else. There is no girl that is so sweet, understanding and delicate as her. By the way I don't understand what the girls here like about me."

"You're sweet and nice, brave and mature for your age." The showgirl said.

"Now you heard it."

"Give me another rum Willy."

The night flew by and before he knew it Mushra was on his way toward his office. He remembered he left his window open and he hoped that everything was still there.

The showgirl had listened to his story about Yakumo and he found out she was only working as a stripper to pay for her medication studies. Sago proposed that night that the girl should work for Willy's as a masseuse. It took a little while before the bartender was convinced.

The rain finally stopped when Mushra opened the door of the flat. Slowly he walked up the stone steps towards the third floor. He saw that there burned a light somewhere, Mushra looked surprised when he saw it was coming from his office. Did someone break in? With shaking hand he grabbed the doorknob and carefully opened the door. Ready to face anyone who might be in there.

**Alright so why is the light in Mushra's office burning? Find out next time. I'll be posting the next chapter once I pass my test next week. That'll be about two or three week from now until I know if I passed.**

**But just like last time, review and I'll put it up a little faster.**

**-mogwai1988-**

**P.S: any type of comment is welcome.**


	5. a long loss found part two

**For now my oral presentations and practical tests are over. So to celebrate here is the next part of chapter two. ****Thank you Kasadi, Hyperactiveness101 and Mushraluvr for reviewing. ****At the bottom of this chapter I'll give away all of the suspects so you can guess who did it. But before we do that…**

**Disclaimer: (not again.) I don't own Shinzo, etc, etc, etc. You know the drill.**

**A world of your own.**

**Chapter two part two: A long loss found.**

When Mushra opened the door, he was surprised to see that the light in his office was coming from the small lamp on his desk.

He walked into the small room without making a sound. It was then, that he noticed that someone was laying on the sofa that was placed against the wall. Although it wasn't completely dark, he still couldn't see the face of the person. As quickly as he could, he turned on an other, bigger, lamp and sighed with relief.

His angel slept softly, breathing gently and shivered now and then. A smile came to Mushra's face when he saw her sleeping form.

"I should have known it was you…Yakumo." He whispered.

When he saw her shivering again, his smile of happiness disappeared.

"She must have walked in the rain, no wonder that she's shivering."

Just as quietly as he came in, he left the small office and headed towards the apartment of his landlord. He knocked softly before an old man answered the door.

"I'm sorry to disturb you sir. But do you have two spare blankets, pillows and a hot-water-bottle for me?"

"You're staying the night? I bet you had a fight with your girlfriend." the old man stated.

A blush crept up Mushra's cheeks.

"No it's nothing like that, it's just to dark to walk the streets now and I thought I'd better spend the night here."

"Right. Wait here?"

Mushra tip-toed back into his office five minutes later. His arms where loaded with blankets and pillows. He looked at the sleeping girl ones again before laying one of the blankets over her. The hot-water-bottle was already filled when he gently placed it under the blankets against her damp clothes. In the end he didn't know how he did it, but he managed to place the pillow under her head without making a sound or waking Yakumo up. When he was sure she wasn't cold anymore, Mushra turned of the lights and finally placed his head on the pillow that was on his bureau, and closed his eyes to fall into a deep slumber. A smile was spread across his face.

The next day, the rain seemed to be ready to drop out of the few dark clouds lingering across the sky. Both Mushra and Yakumo still slept peacefully until a phone rang. The young enterran immediately woke up at the sound. It took him a few moments to realize that his phone was ringing. When he answered it he heard Juny's voice on the other end of the line.

"_Mushra, you'll have to go to that painter today. I got his address right here, he lives in Morning street number 45."_

"I have to go there! Why? I thought I was going to get help from you on this entire case." Mushra asked her with surprise. His gaze turned towards the girl sleeping on the sofa. She still had her eyes closed and looked exhausted.

"_I'm so sorry but I'll be stuck in the lab all day, helping with analysing the evidence that was found at the crime scene. You sound tiered Mushra, did you just woke up?"_

"Yeah, I kind of had a rough night. Juny I'm sorry that I kept nagging yesterday, about Jino being a suspect and all. But I really don't think he killed her."

"_I think he is innocent to, but until the evidence says otherwise, he'll be a suspect. And by the way, I heard about your 'rough night' at the local pub. Why don't you just move on with your live?"_

The young boy felt his blood boil and his anger rising.

"I have my reasons." He said with anger before throwing the receiver back.

As quick as he could he got a piece of paper and scribbled 'Morning street 45 on it.

He was as good as ready to leave when he heard his angel sigh in her sleep. Once again he looked at her sleeping form and felt calm and peaceful. For the fist time in, what seemed like ages, he felt like before. In love. He then knew he couldn't leave Yakumo like that, so he wrote a letter.

_Dear Yakumo,_

_I'm so sorry to leave you alone like this, but I have to go and ask some questions to a painter. If you find this note, please go to Kutal's place and ask him if you can sleep in one of his guestrooms. I hate to tell this to you but, you look exhausted, even in your sleep. I'll bet Kutal doesn't mind and I'm sure he'll give you something to eat to._

_Kutal lives in his pizzeria and it's the only pizzeria in town so everyone knows it. He lives there with the kittens and Binka. (Binka lives there because…Well it's a long story, so you could ask Kutal if he wants to tell you.) __His pizzeria is located on the Mainstreet, it's a big building with the word 'pizzeria' on it. You can't miss it._

_I'll try to meet you there as soon as possible. _

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Mushra._

When he wrote 'Hugs and kisses' Mushra stopped for a moment. Should he really end his letter that way? After a few seconds of thinking, he scratched those words with his pen and wrote 'Much love.' next to it.

Then he put the letter on his desk, with the words 'Dear Yakumo' clearly visible, he knew Yakumo would find it that way, by the time she would wake up.

With casting one last look on her, he left his office, feeling happier then ever. His angel came back, he could tell her everything. Once outside he looked towards the grey sky.

"Thank you for bringing her back to me. I'll take good care of her, I promise." He whispered to the sky.

Mushra saw many children running trough the streets on his way towards the painter. He once stopped to look at a small group of running boys. Once again he smiled, everything seemed cheerful and happy today. Even tough the weather was not. He turned his eyes back towards the road when all of a sudden the young boy lay on his back against the wet street. Mushra then heard three giggles that seemed familiar.

"Kittens, would you be so kind to get off?" He asked with laughter in his voice.

Mushra felt how the weight against his chest began to decrease. The same weight that managed to push him onto the street. With a grin he stood back up.

"Good morning Mushra." Said another familiar voice.

In front of him stood the Kittens and Binka. Al four of them smiling back at him.

"Hey there Binka, I didn't notice you."

"I didn't see you either until the Kittens run as fast as they could and tackled you. Are you alright?"

Mushra nodded.

"We're sorry Mushra, but it's such a long time since we saw you." Estee said.

"Yeah we just got excited!" the twins both said at the same time.

"It's ok guys. Hey are you on your way to school?"

"Yep, Binka is walking us there. She has the day off." the little girl said.

"I won't call it a day off. I have to help Kutal all day with some great feast. And the worst part is he won't tell me for who it is."

Mushra's grin got wider.

"Why are you so happy Mushra?"

"Yeah, now you mention it. I haven't see you smile once since the war ended. You sure you didn't hit your head or something?" Sehn asked.

"Things couldn't be better!"

The Kittens looked at each other with a confused face. Even Binka didn't know what to say anymore. She just stood there and looked at the enterran with a face that said. 'you're crazy!'

Noticing there expressions Mushra began to laugh harder.

"I have to go guys. I'm working on a case." He said while waving them goodbye.

The children watched him walk further into the city. All four of them didn't know what to say.

She woke up by the sound of a trashcan that fell over. Slowly she opened her eyes and felt how the tiny bit of sunlight, coming trough the window, warmed her cheek before it disappeared again. With ease she pushed herself up from the sofa and looked around her. Mushra's office. Yes she remembered. Last night was wet and cold and so was she when she finally walked into the city.

The Guardians looked up the address of Mushra's office, but in the end Yakumo didn't have the strength to remember it. She was exhausted when se finally left the realm of Shinzo. After walking for a couple of hours, she arrived at the front of the building where Mushra supposedly had his office. She had pressed the button next to his name dozens of times, but nobody answered. She hoped that someone eventually had enough of the ringing sound, that she heard whenever she pressed the button, and opened the door for her. She then looked up the building to see if any kind of light could be seen, then she had an idea.

The Guardians told her it had been a hot day on Enterra. Maybe, just maybe Mushra had left his window open. To see if her theory was correct Yakumo walked into a ally behind the building. She had been lucky. Against the building stood three fire-escapes. One stood right under an open window. Next to the other side of the escape was another open window and those where the only two. Without making a sound she walked up the steel steps until she came to the window that was under those stairs. She could see candles burning and hearing two voices. One male and the other female. Both voices seemed to have fun, but she could hear that the male voice was not Mushra's.

With a lot of effort she managed to climb onto the slippery rail of the steel stairs and could look to the other open window. It was dark inside and she couldn't see a thing. She didn't now if that was Mushra's office but she decided to take a shot. She felt like a burglar when she managed to get trough the window. Yakumo turned on a desk lamp with much effort and immediately her eyes fell upon a picture on the desk. It was a photo of her friends. Binka, Sago, Kutal, the Kittens and Mushra where all on it. She saw how Mushra tried to force a smile and didn't look happy after all.

Being tiered and worn out she decided to close the window and lay on the small sofa that was in the room. It didn't took long before she fell to sleep.

She was disappointed when she woke up. She expected Mushra to be in the same room. Then she noticed the blanket that covered her legs.

"He must have been here. Who else could have put that blanket over me." She thought.

She looked around once again and noticed that Mushra's office wasn't as big as she thought it was. The only things there where a file cabinet, a desk and a sofa. The walls looked cold and pale. Yakumo then noticed the note on the desk that said 'dear Yakumo'. She stood up from the sofa and read the note, a small smile came on her face. With the letter in her hand she left the building, when se came outside the dark clouds began to disappear and it became warmer.

It didn't take her long to find Kutal's pizzeria. She sighed before walking into the restaurant. The smell of freshly baked bread filled the room which in she stood. The small tables where neatly covered with a white tablecloth. Hearing a soft music from the back of the building, she walked further into the restaurant. She then saw Kutal busy making bread.

"Good morning Kutal." She said with a soft voice.

The big cat turned around and gave the human girl the biggest smile he had, before hugging her.

"Good morning Yakumo! Welcome back!."

"I hate to disturb you Kutal but Mushra left this letter and told me to go see you."

She gave Kutal the letter she found. He read it with a serious look on his face.

"He is right you know. You do look exhausted Yakumo."

She could only smile a little hearing his reply.

"Are you alright Yakumo? You look a little sad."

Kutal noticed the way Yakumo gave him a smile. It wasn't a happy smile and Kutal knew that something was bothering her.

"You go have a seat Yakumo and I'll make some tea. Then you can tell me what is bothering you."

Yakumo just nodded and sat on the sofa in the corner of the tiny kitchen. She then noticed the artworks.

"Did the Kittens make those?" she asked.

Kutal closed the oven and looked towards the human girl. He noticed that she was looking at the drawings.

"Yes the did. Binka helped them though."

"Why is Mushra kissing my hand one and am I kissing him in the other? I can't see why they drew that."

"That question is not mine to answer and I don't think you should bother the children with it."

"Who will answer my question then?"

"I think you'll find out soon enough. But tell me Yakumo, why are you so sad."

"It's Mushra. Last night I kind of broke into his office but he wasn't there. When I woke up this morning I found the letter but he wasn't around. I just hoped he was the one who would wake me up and I don't know what he meant by 'have to go and ask some questions to a painter.' I don't know if our friendship is still that strong as it used to be."

"I assure you Yakumo, Mush still sees you as a very close friend. He's just to busy with his new case. It's his first and he wants to do it right."

"Case?" Yakumo asked with a confused look on her face.

"Mush is a detective now. It helped him to take his mind of your 'death'. Don't get me wrong he missed you so much and thought about you every minute of the day. But because of that he got a little depressed so he became a detective to get some distraction."

"I understand. Can I ask you something else Kutal?"

"Always."

"Why do you call Mushra, Mush? I can't remember that you ever called him that."

"It's just a short version of his name. Binka started it and Mushra didn't seemed to mind everyone calling him that."

"Mush, sounds cute. Oh right I wanted to ask what Mushra meant in his letter about Binka."

"Well you know that Binka doesn't have any parents anymore, so after the war I adopted her because Sago and Mushra couldn't take care of her. So now Binka is officially my stepdaughter."

"You have a big heart Kutal. That's so kind of you, adopting Binka like that."

A small blush crept up Kutal's cheeks.

"Thank you Yakumo. Are you hungry? I can make some soup for you."

"That would be great Kutal. I haven't had something to eat since I arrived yesterday."

"You can catch some sleep after you had something to eat."

"Thanks."

"And don't worry about Mushra. I'm sure he'll swing by this afternoon."

He really didn't enjoy questioning the painter all alone. Well actually Chris was the one who needed to be questioned. After walking for an hour Mushra stood in front of a old house made mostly out of wood. The windows where so dirty that he couldn't see a thing except for the silhouettes of some paint cans. Carefully he knocked on the old wooden door.

**Alright now as I promised the suspects in order of appearance.**

**First we got Jino, boyfriend of the victim.**

**Elle Mare, best friend of the victim daughter of….(wait until the next part of chapter 2 to find that one out.)**

**Chris Uta, Older brother who run away because his parents only had an eye for the victim. ( Claire ) **

**The hypnotist, the one Claire was sent to to forget about Jino**

**So if anyone wants to guess go and guess. If you got it right, well then you got it right. **

**Before I start translating the next part of chapter 2 I would like to say that anyone can review by clicking the purple button no matter how bad or good you think this story is. I'm saying this because I think it is nice to hear the opinion of someone else and it will help me improve my next story. **

**-mogwai1988-**


	6. a long loss found part three

**I've been waiting to post this until I got an notebook and I bought one just yesterday. So from now on I'll be updating sooner. That is until the exam week comes around.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is original owned.**

**An world of your own.**

**chapter two, part three: a long loss found**

After a little while an old man, with a long white beard opened the door.

"Good morning, are you P. Jones by any change?" Mushra asked.

"Yes I am. And who might you be Youngman?" the old man asked with a soft voice.

"My name is Mushra ad I'm an detective and investigating the murder on Claire Uta. I was hoping Chris could shed some light on the case. The maid who works for the Uta's told me why Chris moved in with you. Can I come in and ask him some questions?"

"But of course detective. Please follow me."

The old man lead Mushra trough the messy little house. Many unfinished paintings stood against the wall as well as many empty cans of paint. Jones stopped in front of an wooden door at the end of the hallway they were walking trough. The old man knocked on it softly.

"Chris there is an detective here to speak to you."

"Come on in." an soft male voice said.

The old man opened the door and let Mushra in. He saw that Chris was in the middle of an painting. He sat in a small room that had clean windows to Mushra's surprise. The cans and tubes of paint where neatly put on a shell. The boy turned his head to look at his guest. Chris no longer looked like the painting that hung in the Uta's residence. He dyed a few locks of his black hair, purple and no longer wore glasses. He didn't resemble the boy in the painting at all.

"Ah, the hero of the world. Why do you honor me with a visit?" He said with a smile.

"Well…"

"Hey can I paint you?" Chris asked before Mushra could explain everything.

"Sure but only if you answer a couple of questions and tell me as much as you know."

"Are you an FBI agent of something?"

"No I'm an detective. I'm currently investigating the murder on your sister Claire."

Chris stood up from the small stool he sat on and took the canvas he was working on down. He replaced it with a new one before sitting back down.

"Could you sit there please?" Chris pointed at a crutch standing in the centre of the room.

"Don't you even care that your sister is murdered?" Mushra asked while he sat.

"Of course I care. It's just that I heard the tragic news from Jino yesterday. It took me an whole night of painting to get my thoughts of it."

"So you know Jino. Did you know about his plan?"

"Sure. The one to get my sister out of her rich live right. That plan brought the two of us back together. She asked me for advice on how to switch from a rich to a poor live and I wanted to help her."

"Is it true that you hated Claire?"

Chris looked at Mushra with a questioned face and stopped the with the sketch he was making on the canvas.

"No, I didn't hate her. She couldn't help it that she was a genius and all. That's the way it was. Of course I got jealous at her when I was young because she got so much attention. But when I got older I realized that Claire didn't want that attention at all. I forgave my parents and Claire found out about it."

"What did your parents do when they heard that?"

"Nothing, they where happy that everything was alright again."

"Did you know that Claire went to an hypnotist?"

"The family hypnotist. Weird guy if you ask me. I've been there myself once or twice. I believe his name is Renold Mare. I remembered that he used an coin made out of a strange metal, to put me into a trance."

"Is he family of Elle Mare by any change?"

Chris put down the pencil he sketched with and smiled. He then took his tablet in his hand and started painting with the remaining paint that was on it.

"He is her father. That's how Claire and Elle met, during an session. They became close friends almost immediately and went to the same university."

"Did Claire got treated before she met Jino?" Mushra asked.

"Yeah, mom thought her grades where not perfect enough. Claire just slacked of in math to put more effort in her literature class. Well anyway our parents didn't except it and send her to doctor Mare."

"Isn't it normal for a student to concentrate on subjects there not so good at? Do you get out of the house Chris?"

"Most of the time to get food or paint or to walk the dog of our neighbour. She's really old and that dog is young and needs his exercise. I walk him every day, so I can clear my head and get new inspiration."

"How long do you usually walk with that dog?"

"I could go on for hours with that animal."

"How do you know Jino?"

"I held an exposition for charity a few months back. I used the homeless children of this town for inspiration and held the exposition in the shelter. That's how I met Claire again and she proposed a truce before dragging me to her boyfriend."

"If that is true how do you know about the fact that Claire went to the hypnotist before she met Jino? Did Claire told you that?"

"No the maid did. She lives a few houses from here and she is like a second mother to me since I left. I asked her to watch Claire for me and tell me al big things that happened in her live. She gave me a copy of her diary every week. That way I could stay up to date on her live. Clair knew this and kinda wrote me letters in her diary instead of writing down her feelings and all."

"Does the maid still give you copy's?"

"Yeah, she gave me one last week."

"Could I borrow those copy's for analyses?"

"Sure I'll get them in a minute. Anything else you want to know?" the boy asked.

"No that's it. Thank you for your cooperation."

"No thank you. This is the best painting I ever made." Chris said with enthusiasm.

Chris turned around the canvas to reveal a realistic portrait of Mushra, painted in rough brushstrokes.

"Not bad." The enterran admitted.

"I agree. Wait here I'll get the copy's for you."

Chris came back a moment later with pile of paper in his hands.

"Thank you. I hope we can find the killer with this."

"I'll give anything to have my sister rest in peace."

Chris walked Mushra back trough the messy hallway and towards the front door. Standing outside again he noticed the weather seemed to clear and the sun started to win it's space.

He then heard the clock tower strike noon.

"Noon already. I wonder how Yakumo is doing." he thought.

**No worries, chapter 2 is almost finished. The total length of this story is 92 pages after all. ****I've been thinking of setting a review limit before uploading the next chapter. But in the end I decided to let anyone review who wants to.**

**-mogwai1988-**


	7. a long loss found part four

**Alright finally the last part of chapter two. I made the last part a little shorter than usual. The reason why is because that way the last part wouldn't be to long. (I didn't think the last chapter was to short though.)**

**Disclaimer: Do we have to do this. sigh I don't know how the other writers can keep up writing disclaimers every single chapter over and over again. ****But still it has to be done so…****I don't own anything except for my own characters.**

**Chapter two: a long loss found part 4.**

With a sigh he started walking toward the centre of town. By the time he got to the market square, it was crowded with people, enterrans and stands. The smell of fresh bread and burned peanuts where coming his way.

Once he passed by the fruit and vegetable stand, Mushra remembered how much Yakumo liked fruit.

"Do you have any strawberries?" Mushra asked the man behind the stand.

"Of course and the oranges are on sale today."

"I'll have seven _"_oranges and two cases of strawberries please."

"You better not steal anything!"

Mushra's looked at the man with a questioned face. Then it hit him. The man behind the stand was the same one he stole an apple from one. That was the same day he met Binka and began his journey to Shinzo again.

Mushra shot the man a smile.

"Don't worry, I've got enough money with me this time so there is no reason for me to steal anything."

"I've never seen you so happy Mushra. Wait I know you've got yourself a girlfriend!"

"NO! At least not yet anyway."

The man shot the boy a smile back before handing him the bag with fruit.

"Here you go. That's seven fifty." (an: pounds or euros you chose.)

Mushra paid the man and hurried back home. His small home that lay just outside of the side in an open field of grass. It had a lovely few of the mountains which were to the north of the small town. In his backyard stood one massive tree that had cherry blossom hanging from its branches every spring.

By the time he opened his front door, Mushra felt relaxed. A feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. He turned on the radio and walked towards the kitchen to put the strawberries into the frig.

The familiar tune that announced the news was played but Mushra was only paying half of his attention to it.

"_And in local news: And shooting occurred yesterday morning between 9 and 10 in the national bank. The culprits are still unidentified and on the run. When you see humans or eterrans with the following description please contact the police immediately."_

"The National Bank? That's not so far from the ally we found Claire." Mushra thought.

At that moment the phone rang.

"Mushra speaking."

"Hey this is Juny, listen I'm working on researching the evidence and I think that's going to take a while. The boss wants me to pick up everything useful from our suspects. Did you find anything?" Juny asked.

"Yes, Chris gave me some copies of Claire's diary. I found out that he knows Jino and Elle Mare is the daughter of the hypnotist Claire was send to. And I think I have an theory why nobody heard a shot."

"Go on tell me."

"Did you hear about the shooting yesterday morning?"

"Yeah, so what has that got to do with our case?"

"Maybe everything if I can know the time Claire was killed."

"Right. According to the report between nine thirty and ten in the morning."

"The shooting was between nine and ten right. So it is possible that another person was shooting between the estimated time Claire was shot."

"It is possible."

"the national bank is on the same street as the ally we found Claire in. Nobody saw the murder because most people in the city were either at work or at the market. Nobody heard anything because Claire was shot at the time the shooting at the bank took place."

"I wish we've known that sooner. But it doesn't explain why nobody saw the murder."

"I do. Everyone who saw the shooting at the bank, must have run away or were concentrating on the shooters. To make a long story short. Due to the uproar caused by the shooting in the bank, nobody noticed the murder."

"That is a good theory. But how do we continue from here on?"

"Just pick up the copies tonight okay. I'll be at Kutal's tonight so just swing by and I'll make sure I have the copies with me."

"Sure, I'll see you tonight."

Mushra put down the receiver and let out another sigh. It didn't surprise him that the shooting was announced today. Something like this didn't occur very often and the pres released news this big an day after, so that some people could get over the shock of it.

He also knew that big news like that was probably spread like wildfire the day it happened, so that everyone had time to let the event fade a little.

He put his hat and coat on his dark leather sofa and walked towards the bathroom to take a hot shower.

Mushra hoped Yakumo had found Kutal's place and was eating and laughing by now.

She slept like a baby de last couple of hours. Kutal had been so kind to show her his guestroom, where she could sleep as long as needed. With slow and steady passes she walked down the wooden stairs which started in the kitchen.

Sitting at the table where Binka and the kittens, which were currently, busy with their schoolwork. Yakumo shot them a smile from the staircase.

"Why didn't you tell us!" Binka asked Kutal with an angry voice.

"And spoil the surprise." He answered.

The kittens just stared at the human girl with a look of disbelieve on their faces.

She just took an place beside then at the table.

"You know, this calls for a welcome back party!" Sehn yelled with joy.

"I think so shall…." Before Kutal could finish his sentence, Yakumo started to object.

"There is no need to guys. Just pretend like I've always been here."

"No that won't do. Why don't we close the restaurant a couple of hours early and chase away the people who reserved an table here tonight by doing so. That way we can have a late dinner party to celebrate your return."

"YEAH!" the kittens yelled.

"Just make an list Kutal. We'll get the groceries." Binka proposed.

Kutal looked up from the pot he was stirring in and nodded towards his stepdaughter.

Yakumo sighed. She wished her friends didn't make such a big deal out of her resurrection and pretend that everything was as normal as ever.

"No wonder Mushra seemed so happy this morning." Binka said.

"You guys saw Mushra?" Yakumo asked.

"Yup. The kittens tackled him."

Again Yakumo sighed. As far as she knew Mushra had been gone the whole morning. She was wondering if he didn't forget her. But on the other hand…Kutal could be right and her friend could be very busy with his new job. She began to wonder if the two of them still had that close relationship they had a while back. But one way or the other, she didn't see him all day.

Mushra walked with a huge smile on his face trough the main street. He felt happy, in love and energetic at the same time. The wind played with his hair, he left his hat at home for a change. Everything seemed bright and beautiful. Not only because Yakumo came back but also because he came close in solving his first case.On his way to Kutal, he looked into many of the displays that were laid out in the windows of many different stores. He hoped to find a present for Yakumo, something to say he was sorry for leaving her alone that same morning. He wasn't only looking for something which he could show her that she was his best friend and so much more something like….

"An friendship ring." He whispered to himself.

He was standing in front of the most expensive jeweller in town. It was well know for its short waiting periods and high prices. In the display lay a pair of beautiful friendship rings. It was silver and had a graceful patron on it made in gold. The ring meant for a woman was smaller that that meant for a man. Both of them had a small diamante in them and came with a pair of silver necklaces. It was clear the two where a pair and if Yakumo didn't fit the ring she could wear it on her neck, just like he would do and carry it close to his heart.

The price on the other hand wasn't making him laugh. It said thousand (an: again pounds, euro's whatever.) and he could barley pay half of it without the risk of sitting in the dark and without water next month. Again he sighed.

"I can barley pay half, what can I get her now!" he said softly towards himself.

"I can give you a discount." a familiar voice said.

Mushra looked up and was surprised to see the showgirl he met the night before.

"Let me guess. You work here to save up for your studies?" He asked.

"Worked. I have to quit this job and the one in the pub because my grandmother got ill. I have to take care of her and she lives all the way on the other way of the country" She said with a sad voice.

"I understand."

"But hey I'm still working here today, so what did you want that you couldn't buy?"

"Those friendship rings over there."

"I'll go see what I can do for ya."

With those words she disappeared back into the store and returned after ten minutes.

"That didn't take so long as usual. Most of the time it takes about an hour before my boss is convinced."

All Mushra could do was smile.

"I used my salary for this month to give you a discount."

"You really shouldn't…"

"Hush. It's okay. Really I have enough money for to pay my trip an all." She said with a smile.

"How much are they now?"

"Six hundred."

It was a little to much than he could afford, but he knew it was worth it and in the end he could get an bonus for solving the murder.

"Wrap one ring in for me. That one is a present." He finally said.

De early night began to spread his soft pink colours throughout the sky. He was well on his way towards Kutal to give the love of his live his present. He reached into his pocket to feel if the small box was still there. It was, next to the copies of Claire's diary.

"Hey Mush hold up!"

Mushra turned around to see Sago running up to him.

"Your heading to Kutal's?" he asked when he caught up with him.

Mushra nodded.

"Sago, I've bought a present for Yakumo and I want a opinion from someone who know a little about women. I bought her a ring similar to this one. You think she'll like it?"

He showed his best friend the ring he whore on the silver necklace around his neck. The answer he got was a strange look from Sago.

"You are going to put that ring next to her grave? The grave where she's been resting for the past year. And your asking me if she'll like it?"

The only thing Mushra could do was laugh at the remark Sago made. Of course he didn't knew it yet.

"Come my dear friend lets go to Kutal." Mushra proposed, trying hold back his laughter.

**That is the end of chapter two. ****In the next chapter Mushra is going to give Yakumo his present how will she react. Does she feel the same way as Mushra does.**

**Review and find out next time.**

**-mogwai1988-**


	8. The truth revealed part one

**Okay so this is finally the start of chapter three of the story. From the look of it this is going to be a three parts chapter. Or two if I make the second part really long. Depends on the reviews and the time I can make free I think. But anyway…moving on to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shinzo, but I own my own characters. **

**A world of your own.**

**Chapter three: The truth revealed.**

Sago opened the door to Kutal's restaurant as careful as he could. Both the boys could hear someone crying in the main kitchen of the building. Without making a sound both of them walked further into the restaurant.

"I'm sure he didn't forget about you Yakumo. He's been kind of busy lately." They heard Kutal say.

They didn't hear any reaction except for the sound of the person who cried. Mushra and Sago walked into the main kitchen, to see a human girl crying at the table in the corner. The only thing Mushra could do was giving her a concerned look. Sago on the other hand had a look on his face that was both scared and surprised. The kind of face someone would have if he saw a ghost.

"Look Yakumo, Mushra came back just like I said." Binka exclaimed.

Yakumo looked up from the table. Her eyes were red and tears streamed down her cheeks. Without saying anything she stood up and walked out of the kitchen trough the back door.

Silence was the only thing left in the kitchen, as the group of friends watched as Yakumo slid down on the rock ground of the ally behind the restaurant. She buried her head down into her knees.

"I think I missed out on something." Sago said to break the silence.

"I missed something here to. What happened?" Mushra asked.

"Yakumo thought you forgot all about her. She didn't like it without you here." Binka explained.

"She began to think the worst things. Like that you had another best friend and that you just left her alone." Estee continued.

"We tried to explain to her that you were just busy with you first case but she wouldn't listen." Kutal said.

Mushra sighed deep.

"She can be to stubborn sometimes." He said.

With those words he walked out to the ally. Again Yakumo looked up from her position; her teary eyes sparkled in the setting, evening sun. Her cheeks and nose where red from the crying, her breath was short and unsteady.

"Hey Yakumo."

There came no reply. Mushra bend down on his knees so that he was on eye level with her.

"Listen Yakumo. I didn't want to leave you behind this morning, but I had to. You see I had to investigate a murder and I thought it wouldn't be to long until I was finished. But it kinda got out of hand and before I knew it, it was noon and I was on my way to my house to freshen up. I really didn't want to leave you all alone today, so that's why I send you to Kutal's. I really didn't want to make you upset or anything." Mushra said in one breath.

"I understand Mushra. It's just that I can't….I can't believe that you left me alone."

"Yakumo, I would never leave you alone, that's why I send you to Kutal. So that you had someone to talk to."

For a moment she didn't say anything.

"Why don't you like being alone for a day? You know I can't be with you all the time from now on. I still have to solve the case I'm working on."

"It's because…because…because I feel so alone without you. I haven't see you all day and it's just frustrating to know that you are out there somewhere and spend the night with me, while I didn't see you when I woke up this morning. I just wanted to put my arms around you and tell you how much I missed you."

She took a deep breath.

"Just like everybody else, and just like I make you happy, you make me happy. You are my best friend, the biggest part of my life. Not seeing you when I knew you would be the first one I would see when I got back here, it just made me emotional. I never cried so much in front of my friends. I'm so sorry Mushra I just never felt this way before."

"Yakumo I understand how you feel. After I came back from Shinzo I was very emotional too. That's just normal I think." Mushra said while he gently holds her hand and stoked it with his thump.

"It's okay to cry if you want to. Just let it out, you don't have to be brave just because you have special powers."

Her eyes filled with tears once again.

"O, Mushra." She said before launching herself towards him and giving him a firm hug.

He hugged her back and stroked her soft, brown hair.

"I think this proves it." He whispered.

She looked at him with a questioning face.

"I think this proves that we can't be separated." He said with a small smile on his face.

Yakumo threw him a small smile and leaned into his embrace once again. After a few seconds, he lifted her of the ground, bridal style. He was surprised to find out she was as light as a feather, even though he was a head length smaller than her. Finally back in again, he carried her back towards the spot where she sat and carefully let her slide between his legs. Yakumo held onto him with a stiff grip, until she sat safely. Her grip loosened and she let her head rest onto his shoulder.

The others already took their places on the table, while Sago helped Kutal with the dinner preparations.

"By the way Yakumo. I….I've got a little something for you. For leaving you alone all day." Mushra said with a soft voice.

She lifted her head a little and looked at her best friend. He reached into his pockets and took out a small square box and gave it to Yakumo. She took the gift with shaking hands.

"Can I open it now?" She asked.

He nodded. Carefully she wrapped the small package to reveal small, velvet, box with the impression of a golden phoenix on it. The kittens and Binka opened their mouths with amazement.

"No way!" Binka exclaimed.

"There is your prove." Sehn said.

"What is so special about this box guys?" Yakumo finally asked.

"That box came from the 'golden phoenix jeweler'." Binka explained.

"I know, that's what it says on the box."

"The golden phoenix is the most expensive store in town." Sago told her.

She looked at the water enterran with a shocked face, before looking back at Mushra.

"How much was it? The thing you bought me I mean."

"It was a thousand…."

Again a moment of silence fell.

"But I got it for six hundred."

"I don't think I'm worth such an expensive gift. You'd better take it back."

Mushra brought his face close to her ear.

"Of course you are worth it Yakumo. You are worth much more then the world to me." He whispered, his cheeks glowing with warmth.

"C'mon open it Yakumo. I want to see what is in it."

With shaking hands she opened the little lock on the box and lifted the lid. When she saw the ring, she put her free hand in front of her mouth and buried her head in his neck. Mushra felt how her body shook all over.

"Don't you like it?"

Yakumo dropped the ring and buried her face even deeper in Mushra's neck. Her hands rested on his shoulders, she was still shivering and breathing with deep, heavy sighs, like she wanted to cry but hold everything back.

It was Estee who picked up the box from the ground.

"I think It's beautiful. What do you think Binka?"

"It's beautiful!"

At that moment Juny came walking into the kitchen.

"Hey there. I've come her to pick up some …." She fell still.

The girls where looking at the ring, the twins rather stayed invisible in a corner and Sago and Kutal were back at the stove. Mushra kept stroking the shaking Yakumo until she began to calm down and her breathing returned to normal.

"Did someone die or anything?" Juny asked carefully.

Mushra shook his head and gave her the copies from his pocket.

"About this morning, I didn't mean it when I said that you should get on with your live and all." She said when she took the copies thankfully.

"Forgive and forget. You want to eat dinner with us? There is plenty."

"Sorry I can't. I have to get back to the lab. But there is some good news for you. Tomorrow is the 'world liberation festival' so you have the day of. I'll call you when I find something new."

"Sure I see you tomorrow."

"Bye, have a nice meal."

The kittens and Binka waved her goodbye, while Mushra turned his attention back to the angel who was still leaning against him. He knew that she was a little more sensitive then usual because of her journey back to Enterra. He had been emotional when he got back, only he shot into a laughing fit. His friends thought that he getting over Yakumo's death that way. Even though Yakumo seemed sad now, Mushra knew she was more than happy to bee with her friends. Mushra gave Estee a gesture with his free hand. She knew what he wanted and shoved the little box towards the enterran.

"Yakumo?" He asked with a soft voice.

She looked up again, her eyes still watery and her hands still shaking. He took the ring out of the box and put it carefully on her finger. It fitted like a glove.

"Yakumo I swear that I will always be your best friend and I wanted to show you that by giving you this friendship ring."

A sigh left Yakumo's body. She looked at the ring with a sparkle in her eyes and a smile on her lips.

"Thank you." She managed to say.

A friendly smile appeared on his lips. He was happy, but most of all relieved that Yakumo was happy again and liked his present. For a moment there he thought he felt her lips against his neck, when she leaned against him for the last time and closed her eyes. Thinking about the murder and all those suspects was the last thing he could think about right now. He felt like he did when he first met Yakumo. He felt useful because he could protect someone and had a goal in live. That day when he started his adventure, his live just changed for the better and worst. But meeting Yakumo for the first time was the start of everything. He carefully pulled a string of hair out of the face of the sleeping angel.

Light fell trough the bedroom window of the small house that stood on the grass fields just outside the town. It was a gift from the mayor and the sheriff because Mushra saved the world and everything living on it. He began getting used to sleeping in a soft, warm bed instead of on the cold ground like he used to do. Mushra slowly opened his eyes towards the wooden floor of his bedroom. What did he remember about last night? Everything passed trough his mind in a blur. A sudden headache made him close his eyes again to think clearly. He remembered that Yakumo fell asleep onto his shoulder, the food he ate with much effort because he did not wanted to wake the sleeping angel, the two glasses of wine he drank just after Yakumo had woken up and the children went to their beds. He now knew where he got the headache from. He sighed and slowly opened his eyes. This time he did not only see the floor but also two bare feet standing in front of the bed. With much effort he managed to push himself from the bed to look at the person which the feet belonged to. Next to his two-person bed stood Yakumo, wrapped in a big towel. Her wet hair stuck unto her wet body. She had probably had a shower or a bath, that much was clear.

"So you're finally awake?" She asked with a sweet voice.

Mushra just smiled and laid back down again.

"You're not going back to sleep are you?"

"No I just want to lay down just a little longer."

"You shouldn't have had so much to drink. Take a nice hot shower, that will make you more awake then you are now."

Mushra turned around his head and closed his eyes again.

"Mush come on, it's a beautiful day out." She said while shaking Mushra by the shoulders.

"Just go ahead and change. I won't look honest."

"How did you know…"

"I am a detective Yakumo and you wanted me out of bed so badly so…"

"Alright you just lay there. But don't look."

"I promise." His eyes were now pointed at the window of his bedroom.

As quickly as she could , Yakumo took her clothes and let the towel slide of her body.

"Yakumo?" Mushra asked her, not looking at her direction.

"Yes."

"What do you remember about last night?"

"Last night?" She asked while putting on her shirt.

"I can't seem to remember much about last night, from the moment we got home."

There was no answer and only the ticking of the clock in the living room could be heard. The silence was broken by a sigh coming from Yakumo.

"Nothing. Nothing happened last night. We just got home and went to bed strait away."

He had the feeling something was wrong, Yakumo sounded disappointed for some reason. She quickly put on her socks and shoes before leaving the bedroom. Mushra sat up straight on the soft bed and looked with a questioning face towards the door which Yakumo just went trough. He sighed and rubbed his eyes with one hand and put the other in his neck.

At that moment he noticed something. He felt the structure of dried up wounds in his neck, little drops of blood collected on his finger when he rubbed over the wound.

He looked at the dark red fluid on his fingers, he started to get more and more questions about the night before.

**So that's part one of chapter three. I like to point out that in the next chapter it could look like a lemon is starting, but that's not the case. Honest it isn't. ****Just review and wait to the next chapter to find out what I mean.**

**By the way, I have to study for the next test-week I have for school, so that means that I'll be either updating faster or wait until after the test-week and then post the next chapters. **

**Also I'm rewriting the sequel of this story in Dutch. Rewriting because I've been at that story for a year now and I have about a hundred pages now and have no idea if I'm in the middle of the story or how to go further from what I have. So that's why I'm rewriting it. It's not going to be a mystery btw.**

**R and R.**

**-mogwai1988-**


	9. The truth revealed part two

**Hey everyone. I know it has been a month since my last update, but I've been really busy with practical test and such. So on with part two of chapter three. I have to warn you this has nothing to do with the case, its just a bunch of fluff between Yakumo and Mushra. So if you like that please read and review. If you don't just wait until I post the next part.**

**Chapter three: the truth revealed part two.**

Questions about the night before raged trough his head. Did he hurt her in some way? How did he get those wounds? And why did Yakumo looked disappointed when she talked about last night? With a sigh he jumped out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Maybe she was right and could he remember something more when his mind woke up. He quickly got undressed and turned on the shower. Making the water as hot as he could bare. He closed his eyes and tried to remember what happened the night before. Slowly he began to play a recap of his memories. He remembered that he and Yakumo came home and began watching a romantic movie on the t.v. He remembered how she leaned against him, searching for warmth and support. After the movie she stood op from the sofa they where sitting on, and was ready to get to bed. But then…

Mushra's eyes shot open when he remembered what he did next.

-flashback-

He stopped her from even leaving the sofa and had pushed her back on it with much strength. Her eyes where filled with fear when he gave her a rough sloppy kiss. She tried to resist by moving her away, but he didn't get the hint and forced her to give him another kiss. Her hand where pushing against his shoulders but she didn't have the strength to push him of. She then buried her nails into his neck in a last attempt to make him stop. When she felt blood coming out of the freshly made wounds he felt her gave up. He tasted her fear and felt her shocking under him. When Mushra noticed that he softened the kiss for a few moments before moving away towards the bedroom.

He quickly turned of the shower and took out a towel, which he put around his hips.

"How could he forget about that?" Yakumo thought.

She had found the strawberries in the fridge and was busy cleaning them, while thinking about the night before.

-flashback-

She and Mushra had watched a beautiful movie. After that she began to get tired and want to go to bed and get some sleep. Mushra agreed to sleep on the sofa so that she could sleep in the large bed that night. When she stood up to go however, she was pushed back on the sofa by Mushra. She remembered how he kissed her roughly. She didn't want to be kissed now, she wasn't ready for that! Yakumo tried to push him of but to no avail. The boy kissing her just couldn't be her best friend. Burying her nails into his skin, she tried to get him of, but again he didn't even budge. She began to cry softly, her tears rolling down her cheeks. Whatever she did, it helped. She felt how Mushra became more gentle and his kiss more passionate. It was hard not to react that time, but she was afraid he might wanted more than just a kiss if she kissed him back. A while later he broke the kiss and moved towards the bedroom. Her cheeks glowed and felt warm when she looked at the boy with surprise. Eventually she fell asleep on the sofa until the next morning. A smile appeared on her face. In the end she loved the kiss he gave her that's why she was disappointed that Mushra couldn't remember anything. She put the sandwiches she was making on a large plate and walked out of the kitchen to see a half naked Mushra almost slipping on the wooden floor. He saw her smiling in the opening of the kitchen.

"How can she be so happy when I practically 'used' her last night?" He thought.

With a serious look his face he walked slowly towards Yakumo.

"Yakumo we need to talk." He said, while putting his hands on his hips.

She only looked at the plate of sandwiches while she felt her cheeks getting warmer by the second.

"I'm so sorry about what happened last night. I don't know what came over me, can you forgive me?"

She just nodded and turned her head to the side.

"I think I let myself get carried away after al that whine and that movie and… Yakumo why don't you look at me?"

Still looking at a wall of the main living room, she pointed with one hand towards the ground.

He followed her hand and noticed that his towel had dropped during his apology.

"I'll….I'll be right back." He said before running back into the bedroom.

A few minutes later he came back, fully dressed and dry. He saw that Yakumo was waiting patiently at the dining table. The sandwiches placed in the centre with the strawberries on the side.

He had been thinking while he changed into his usual clothes. He knew he had to tell her now so that she could forgive him for his actions. Or so he hoped that she would. Telling her how much she meant to him, would probably change their lives and the way they saw each other. Even if he told her that he secretly wanted to kiss her for so long would change everything. No the best thing to do was to lie about why he kissed her last night. But the second Mushra sat down at the dining table, he already changed his mind and decided to tell her whatever came to his mind. Sitting at the table, he saw her taking a deep breath before asking him the question he feared to answer.

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked with a soft voice.

Mushra didn't answer and just looked at the table. It took a little while before he finally managed to say something.

"I….I thought I had to."

"Mushra, there is no need to lie to me. Just tell me what your heart told you last night. Why did you kiss me?" She asked again.

He let out a deep sigh and stood up from his chair. He must look like a idiot to her just now. Stammering a vague explanation, which she thought was a lie. There was no way back now, he had to tell her the truth.

"I did it because I…."

He stopped for a moment to take in some air.

"I kissed you because…"

He just couldn't tell her.

"Mush, just sit down and have a sandwich. Tell me when you are ready."

His face turned from a shy one into a serious one. He walked towards Yakumo and sat in front of her on one knee. His gaze was turned to the floor, not wanting to see her reaction.

"Yakumo, the last thing I want is a sandwich. What I want is to love you and make you happy. What I am trying to say is that I…"

He took in another breath of air.

"I love you!" He said, a little louder than he meant to.

"What!?" She asked surprised.

Mushra's face was determent. His eyes focused on the confused girl in front of him. His face was bright red by now.

He took her hand in his, and continued his explanation.

"I love you Yakumo, with al my heart. I would die for you if it ever comes that far. I didn't kiss you just because. I kissed you last night because I have fallen in love with you a long time ago and I wanted you to know that."

After his short speech, he leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against hers. After a second he broke the kiss and let go of her hand.

"No I just did it again!" He screamed at himself in rage.

Mushra ran out of the kitchen trough the backdoor towards his garden. The whole garden was covered in a blanket of cherry blossom, the wind played with the leaves of the cherry tree and Mushra's hair.

"I kissed her again, without a warning. I just surprised her again, I just hoped I didn't have the urge to kiss her after she 'died'." He whispered.

He loved her, he would die for her. And yet he kissed her again with the same softness as last night. A smile came onto her lips. She began to get used to those kisses of him. Soft, warm and yet a little bit rough as well. But if she loved him? She then took two sandwiches from the plate and walked with them towards the backyard. There she found the young boy sitting on a iron bench. The morning sun shone on his face.

"Yakumo why did you call me Mush anyway?" He suddenly asked.

She just smiled and sat next to him. She offered him the sandwich, which he took with a surprised look on his face.

"I heard Kutal call you that. It just sounded cute."

"Cute." He said with a insulting tone in his voice.

"Yes cute." She said with a smile.

"You know my name is Mushra not Mush." He said a bit angry.

"You don't have to be mad just because you think you made a fool out of yourself just now."

He turned his head towards her, his eyes were soft again.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way." He mumbled.

She just looked at him with a shine in her eyes, the same shine which melted his heart the first time they met. He blushed lightly when he looked into the two blue pools. He thought it was funny, that he still blushed even though he told her everything already.

"Yakumo, do you love me the same way I love you?"

Her smile disappeared and a serious look came on her face, for the first time since the war. She knew he really meant it.

"I don't know."

"Why not?"

"To be honest, I've been in a sleeping stage for five hundred years and I never been in love before that so I don't know how it feels to be in love." She said, tears filling her eyes.

"No matter Yakumo. I think I know how I can figure out if you feel the same for me."

Yakumo had a questioned look on her face.

"Tell me, if you are alone with me how do you feel?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

Mushra thought deeply for a moment.

"Imagine I just saved you and I'm holding you in my arms, just like the old days. How did you feel back then?"

Yakumo's cheeks began to get red. She remembered the way he always protected her and held her in his arms. He felt strong and warm but it was always him in his hyper form. The more mature side of Mushra saved her back then.

"I don't know." She finally answered.

"How come?"

"It was always you in your hyper mode who saved me. I feel so confused."

"Tell me what you exactly felt whenever I saved you in my hyper mode."

"It was hard to breath and my heart could not stop beating loudly and whenever you saved me I had to hold back the urge to hug you."

"I see. It was my hyper mode who gave you that feeling. That feeling you get when you fall in love. But you know, it was still me under that armour."

"So when you fall in love it feels like you can stop breathing every moment and your heart will pop out of your chest?" She asked.

Mushra just nodded and stuffed his last piece of the sandwich in his mouth. Yakumo sighed deep.

"Yakumo, do you have those feelings when I am not in hyper mode?"

"Sometimes." She admitted.

"When?"

"Do you remember the day before I died?" She asked with a smile.

He nodded.

"You risked your live for me to pick a flower for me. You took such good care for me, more that the others did. I was beginning to think you didn't care about the fate of the world only about my health and every time you came close to me my heart just skipped a beat."

"Well your health is worth more then the fate of the world. To be honest, I really didn't care much if the world was taken over by the Cadriens. As long as we were together."

"YOU DIDN'T CARE! How can you put my health above the fate of the world!" She said with a small smile on her face.

Seeing that smile Mushra knew she didn't mean a thing she said. But he decided to play along anyway.

"I did care! It's just that in your period of vulnerability, I just put your health on the first place. Without you my live wouldn't have changed and would the world be destroyed. What I want to say is that I really love you, even back then, and that the world was a my second concern."

Yakumo then just laughed like she always did. She knew Mushra would never put the world on a second place if she was out of danger back then.

"But still, you saved the world and killed Lanancuras."

"That was my revenge." He said softly.

Her eyes grew large.

"Mush, what did I say about revenge!"

"Revenge leads to violence etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. But Lanancuras killed you. I couldn't let him walk away now could I."

"So you took revenge on my behave?"

"Of course."

Without a warning she threw her arms around Mushra and pressed her cheek against his. She let her sandwich drop onto the ground in the process. Small white birds came flying down from the cherry tree to eat from the fallen piece of bread.

"That is the sweetest thing someone ever did for me." She whispered.

"Saving the world is my duty as guardian, but I did kill Lanancuras in your memory."

"So you really thought I wouldn't come back?"

"I thought I lost you for good. That I lost you to the dark fate that watches over us."

Yakumo looked up from her embrace and couldn't help but laugh again. Mushra looked at her with a confused face, while he threw his arms around her hips.

"I didn't know you where such a poet Mushra."

"Well after I came back I wrote some poems before Kutal and Sago forced me to do something else."

Yakumo leaned forward and kissed her best friend with soft lips. Without her noticing he put one hand on the centre of her chest and felt how her heart beat increased. It now became clear what she felt for him, the same what he felt for her. Eventually it was him who broke the kiss and looked at her with a dreamy look on his face.

"We still have the whole day ahead of us. So what do you want to do?"

"I really have no idea."

"I might have one."

Mushra pulled himself out of the embrace and walked back inside. She just looked at him with a questioned look on her face. But non the less she followed him. Once inside she saw Mushra putting on his coat and white hat.

She then recognised the hat he was wearing. It looked the same as the hat he stole when they arrived at Mechano City.

"That is…" she started.

"Looks like it doesn't it but it's not the same one as before. This was a gift from Sago and Kutal when I got my detective license two weeks ago."

"It still looks good on you." She said with a blush on her face.

"Thanks." He managed to say before his face became twice as red as Yakumo's.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"Today is the day that Enterra was liberated from the Cadrians and as you and I know, that was one year ago. So this day is a worldwide holiday known as 'the world liberation day'. So for the next three days there will be a lot of fun activities planned for anyone to do."

"Like what?"

"Games, street theatre performances, picnics in the park and the fair of course."

"A fair! There is a fair! Can we go there Mush I haven't been at a fair since I was little."

He just laughed at her reaction. At the moment Yakumo sounded like a five year old. But then again that wasn't al to big of a surprise. She didn't have a childhood at all and the five years she did got to spent with her dad, she was in the middle of the great war. At least in the other life they had together.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, seeing him smile with his eye's closed.

"Nothing is wrong. Shall we go to Kutal's before going to the fair? Maybe the kittens and Binka want to go with us."

Her face turned into a disappointed one. She was hoping to spent the day alone with Mushra.

"Don't worry, we will have plenty of time together."

She looked up. Did he knew it by the way she looked or was he just guessing.

"How do you keep knowing what I think?"

He just smiled and opened the frond door for her.

"Call it a detectives instinct."

She walked with a little smile on her face out into the fresh air. The hot sun shone on the soft grass. A small breeze played with the locks of Yakumo's hair. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the rays of the warm sun. Her eyes shot open when she felt a warm, strong hand take hers. It was Mushra who took her hand and gently guided her trough the grass.

**This is where we end the second part of chapter three and also chapter three. I'll try to translate the first part of chapter four before next weekend, but I can't promise anything. In chapter four we see Mushra and Yakumo's day out and a there is a new development in the case.**

**Until next time.**

**-mogwai1988-**


	10. A shot of happiness part one

**Hey everybody. I had been planning to post this chapter last weekend, but something came up. So without further delay here is chapter four.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has already been owned.**

**A world of your own.**

**Chapter four: A shot of happiness.**

The streets of his hometown where filled with small market stands, happy laughter and music. Just by the music alone, Mushra felt much more cheerful than he did that very same morning. Much happier than he felt the day he had to leave his friends for his real home. He remembered looking at the bright blue planet, which was called Enterra, for days. Yearning for his old home and his friends. Both he and Yakumo walked hand in hand, passed the many stands on Marketstreet, looking at what the merchants were selling. Most of them were little things, like candles and hand made stuffed animals and such and it was those things were Yakumo stood still the longest. Mushra always found it amazing how she could be happy with the smallest things in live. He knew that, for her, friendship came first place, that he noticed already during the first time he travelled with her. He knew that every time she called him with a voice filled with concern. Concern for her those who were her friends. That had always given him the strength to fight on until the bitter end.

A smile appeared on his face when Yakumo stared at a small plushie that was supposed to look like a Celestial Guardian. It had small yellow wings on his back which made it look even cuter than it already was.

"That one looks adorable." He softly whispered to her.

The only thing Mushra received back was a small smile from a happy human girl.

A hot steam was released from a kettle on the fire, pot let their lids dance under the heat and the hissing of melting butter was heard over the sounds of the pot. Things looked extremely busy in the kitchen of Kutal's pizzeria, where everyone was hard at work, preparing a five course meal. The people, who were supposed to eat the night before, cancelled their appointment and rescheduled it for the next day. They should be coming early in the afternoon, which left Kutal with just a few hours of preparation time left. He was happy he could get Binka so far as to help him. With much displease, she rolled the dough on the kitchen counter. Her face was covered in flour and was red because of the heat that was hanging in the kitchen.

A few minutes later Mushra and Yakumo walked into the restaurant. In Yakumo's left arm lay the small plushie she liked so much, her right arm hang loosely besides her, her hand lay in Mushra's. A red blush was spread across her cheeks. Binka looked up from her work, her brown eyes grew large and sparkled in the sunlight.

"I can't believe it! You told her, you told her!" She shouted happily.

Kutal also looked up from his work and gave the pair a huge smile. All that Mushra could do was nod.

"It was about time." Kutal said.

"Tell us, tell us. How did Mushra tell you Yakumo?"

"Euhm…That is really hard to explain." She told the young human girl.

"Not at all. I just followed Kutal's advice from way back." Mushra just calmly explained.

"Advice?" Kutal asked.

"Remember the day when Yakumo was kidnapped by Daku and I had to choose between two Yakumo's."

The big feline nodded.

"Do you also remember that I had to blush when Yakumo asked about how I chose her?"

"Yes."

"Remember what you said me that night?"

"To be honest I don't."

"You figured out I had a crush on Yakumo and you tried to get me to tell her. You said 'storm the castle if you have to Mushra but tell her or else you will regret it.' Those were your exact words."

"Yes now I remember."

"What did you mean dad when you said Mushra should storm the castle?" Binka asked.

"Well euhm… that he should just go for it."

"Good morning Kutal."

A familiar voice came from the restaurant. It was Juny, she had traded in her usual working attire for a sleeveless shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans. The sandals she was wearing where hardly visible from under her jeans. Her dark hair was tied up in a braid.

She greeted everybody with a smile.

"Juny, Mushra doesn't want to tell us exactly how he told Yakumo he is in love with her. Could you figure that out for us?" Binka asked her.

"Sure." She answered.

The next thing she did she leaned over towards Mushra, and looked into his blue eyes. He pulled up an eyebrow and gave her a strange look.

"You kissed her without a warning." Juny finally said.

His face turned even redder than it already was. Even Yakumo's cheeks blushed as hard as she could.

"Of course I didn't. I respect Yakumo I would never kiss her without warning!"

"Yes you did, don't deny it Mushra. You pushed her on the sofa and kissed her, this morning you regretted everything and told her what you feel for her."

His face became even redder than was possible.

"It was because of the wine." He finally whispered.

A plate fell on the stone floor, thousands of pieces lay across the floor. Everybody turned their heads towards Kutal, who stared at Mushra with his mouth open.

"That…That is not what I meant with 'storm the castle'." He finally said after a long silence.

"What did you mean then?"

"That you just have to tell her! I didn't mean you just have to kiss her."

"Can I ask you something, Juny was it?" Yakumo asked the female detective.

Juny nodded.

"How did you know that Mushra kissed me this morning?"

"I am a half-enterran and inherited my mother's paranormal powers. That's how I knew." She explained.

Yakumo just nodded and turned her attention towards her plushie.

"Yakumo?" Binka asked.

Yakumo looked up towards her female friend.

"Did you kiss Mushra back?" She asked shyly.

"This morning in the back yard."

"That one was so soft." Mushra whispered softly.

She tossed him a smile and leaned towards him to give him a soft kiss on his cheek.

Laughter came from the many attractions on the fair, the sweet sound of popcorn filled the air. Juny, Mushra, Binka and Yakumo walked as a group passed the many game stalls. For the first time today Yakumo didn't walk beside Mushra, but next to Binka. The human child guided her passed the different stands. She left the present she got back at Kutal's.

Juny just walked calmly beside her working partner.

"Mushra, about the case…." She started.

"Juny it's a holiday, can you keep your mind of work for a change."

"So I assume you are not interested that we have prove that Jino is innocent and that we have found the murder weapon and a new main suspect?" She asked calmly.

"Tell me."

"On the weapon we found fingerprint belonging to Elle Mare, Claire's best friends." She started.

"But how, she is half blind, she can never shoot a bullet right trough the heart of…"

"According to her file Elle Mare was a sharpshooter during the war. It is possible that she trained herself to aim her weapon right, even though she is blind on one eye."

"But she can't even find the centre of the table in real live, I can't believe that she could shoot someone in the heart." Mushra objected.

"But maybe she can find the centre the heart with a weapon in her hands."

"That doesn't explain why Claire didn't turn around and ran away."

"And that my dear Mushra is what we need to find out. We are taking her to the police station for questioning tonight. You should come to, maybe some things can be cleared up." Juny proposed.

"I think that is best. What time?"

"Seven thirty."

"Seven thirty, okay that leaves me with just enough time to get to the station after the movie in the park has ended."

"Are you taking her there?" Juny asked while nodding in Yakumo's way.

"Yeah, maybe that could be our first date."

"So she is the girl from the postcard?"

Mushra nodded and watched how Binka and Yakumo talked.

"Listen Juny, do you want to tell everyone I am in love with her. You know how it goes when everybody in the pub thinks I still have nobody I like."

"Stupid jokes, people who are playing for cupid. I get it, I'll tell the guys in the pub."

"Do you hang out their?"

"No Willy is my uncle and I hear a lot about you from him."

"So I turned out to be the subject of the conversation?" Mushra asked with a smile on his face.

"Most of the time. By the way, we are not the only ones that talk about you. The rest of this small town do to, even before the war started."

"Ah yes, my reputation as a rascal was well known back then."

"Thank god your reputation has changed, right hero?" Juny asked with a small smile.

"I hope it has changed for the better."

"I'll be going now Mushra. I don't have anymore work today but I have to help my uncle getting ready for tonight."

"Okay, I'll see you again tonight after the movie has ended."

"Alright until tonight Mush."

He softly laughed, everyone seemed to call him Mush now and days. It's not that he had a problem with that, but he still wasn't used to the nickname.

"Come on Mushra lets stand in line for the rollercoaster!" Binka shouted.

Yakumo's face turned from a happy one into a scared one. The sight of the huge rollercoaster gave her the shivers. She didn't notice that Mushra came standing next to her.

"I rather stand here to. That thing goes way to fast for me." He said to her.

Yakumo turned her head towards him and looked at him with a surprised face. How did he know that she rather didn't want to go in that fast contraption. He just smiled at her and carefully took his her hand in his and pulled her in the direction in which Binka stood.

"Binka, Yakumo and I will pass this ride. Do you mind if we go and ride something else?"

"No not at all. I'll be waiting here after the ride."

Mushra pulled her in the direction of the big wheel.

"Do you want to go in there or do you think it's to high?"

Yakumo's usual smile appeared once again and she shook her head. She wasn't afraid of the height of the wheel and she wasn't afraid of the height of the coaster. It was just the speed in which the carts ran trough the curves of the coaster. After being in line for a little while both Mushra and Yakumo sat in one of the compartments of the wheel. The view on the top was amazing. In the distance you could see the mountains which were covered in snow as well as the clock tower and the rest of the city. With a deep sigh Yakumo laid her head to rest on Mushra's shoulder. He looked at her with a shine in his eyes and put a arm around her. He haven't felt this happy since…since he met Yakumo for the first time on that rainy day.

"Ladies and gentleman welcome on the second annual world liberation day. Just like last year we end this day with old timer. Tonight we're going to play 'ghost hunters'. In the name of the celebration commission we wish you a wonderful night."

A loud applause was heard trough the park. A lot of humans and enterrans were sitting on a blanket under the blossoming trees. The dark grass was already wet with morning dew. The mayor, who just gave a welcome, stepped of a wooden stage. Behind the stage hang a big white sheet. Large speakers stood next to the stage and on a nearby hill stood a projector carefully placed so that it would project over the heads of the people.

Mushra and Yakumo had been sitting between the crowd for quit a while now. In the time they had been sitting there, Yakumo wanted to know what Mushra had done in the time she was in Shinzo. He sighed when she asked him that. On the other hand, he really liked it that she wanted to know more about him, but then there was the downside. If she knew what he had done before he became a detective, she'll just be worried again. Just like when her friends where in danger. He decided to tell her the half of the real truth, instead of the real truth.

"I euhm…I just passed the time with walking around town. I discovered a nice pub back then where I used to sit every night."

The real truth was that he became really depressed and drank away his sorrows in Willy's pub. He just became more depressed when he did that though.

"Did you think about me a lot?"

"Of course. You are my world Yakumo."

The truth about that one was that he was constantly remembered about her by Sago and Kutal. They kept saying that it wasn't his fault that she died, but he kept blaming himself anyway and began laughing each time they started to talk about her. He wanted to put her out of his mind, but whatever he did, it didn't help. He kept seeing her face and hearing her soft voice. Even in his sleep the memories of her death kept haunting him. As a response Yakumo's smile just widened and she pressed her body against the one she loved. The projector started to glow and the images, that belonged to the movie, where projected on the screen.

Bright start sparkled in the night and the full moon shone straight on the busy streets. Everyone was out and celebrated the first day of the world liberation day. Different tunes of music could be heard. Mushra and Yakumo walked peacefully trough the street in which Kutal's restaurant was located, his fingers tangled in hers. Everything just seemed peaceful for once. Yakumo felt how Mushra's warm hand softly squeezed in hers when they came to a halt in front of Kutal's restaurant. He looked straight into her clear blue eyes, those innocent eyes which made him blush every time he looked into them. He stood on his toes and kissed her warm lips.

"I'll see you tonight Yakumo, I'm just going to swing by the police station. Nothing to be worried about, so make sure you have fun okay."

Yakumo nodded and watched when Mushra walked away, not knowing he left the human girl with an uneasy feeling.

The tall, grey building was rebuild just a few months ago and reclaimed as the city's police station. It shone a soft yellow light out of it's windows. Mushra took a step on one of the large stone steps in front of the entrance, when he heard something frightening. He heard a gunshot, followed by another and a women screaming at the top of her lungs. Mushra didn't focus on the gunfire, more on the women screaming, he knew that voice.

"Juny!" He shouted.

As fast as he could he ran up the stairs and ended up in the large enterancehall of the station. Just a few feet away stood Elle Mare with a gun in her hand and it was pointed at Mushra. Her right cheek was covered in blood and the look in her eyes was cold. He saw her breathing short deep breaths. He knew what she was planning, he knew what would happen next. But maybe, maybe he could talk her out of it al.

"Elle tell me why are you doing this?" He asked carefully.

"Claire had everything, I had nothing."

"So you did out of this because you are jealous? Why didn't you just stop being friends with Claire? That would have been so much easier."

"I didn't want to kill Claire detective, that was just the bait to kill you."

Mushra's eyes stood scared, but before he could say something Elle pulled the trigger.

He just felt how his breastplate cracked and he felt the bullet hit him. He felt how the pain from the metal, hit his ribcage and went passed it. He felt how he hit the marble floor before everything before his eyes went black and he noticed breathing was becoming difficult then a few second ago.

**So I decided to stop this part of chapter four with a clifhanger. Why you ask? Because I just wanted to. Don't get me wrong though, I'll have the next chapter up by next weekend and you will all read what will happen to Mushra.**

**By the way I used the 'storm the castle' phrase from another Shinzo story. I can't remember which one though. So that means no credit for me with that.**

**-mogwai1988-**


	11. A shot of happiness part two

**Hey everyone. I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner. It's just that my final exams are in less than two weeks and some stupid teachers decided that there was enough time to make a project before the exams start.**

**That project took forever!**

**Disclaimer: Shinzo is owned by toei animation.**

**A world of your own.**

**Chapter four: a shot of happiness part two.**

Kutal watched, with a smile on his face, how Binka and the kittens displayed their acting skills to Yakumo, Sago and himself. The children where waiting just for this special day to perform their play about the last battle between Mushra and Lanancuras. Although the real thing was far from hilarious, the kittens and Binka managed to give the story a funny twist, which made everyone laugh.

"No, no. Spare me mighty Guardian!" Binka pleaded.

The girl whore a purple cape and mask so that she could play the evil Caidrian leader.

"I know no mercy Lanancuras. You killed the one I loved but most importantly, you ruined my hairdo." Estee said with a heavy voice.

The little kitten whore a yellow towel as a cape and used a wooden spoon as her weapon. She tried her best to sound and act like Mushra. Sago had tears in his eyes from al the laughing he had done and Yakumo couldn't understand how the children could be so serious. Although, she did saw the twins chuckle once or twice during the play.

"Kill him Mushra, he tried to destroy the planet!" the twins both called out, pretending to be Sago and Kutal.

"Lanancuras, traitor, thief of the sacred jewels and all round bad guy, I sentence you to eternal slumber. With the power of my blade be gone!"

Binka tried so hard to look scared and frightened. With a small tap of the spoon, Binka dropped to the floor. The moment she heard her friends clapping she stood back up and took a bow with the kittens.

"If Mushra comes back we can play it again for him." Estee suggested.

At that moment the phone rang. Kutal walked towards it, still with a smile on his face. The kittens jumped on Yakumo's lap with much laughter but Binka kept on looking at Kutal. The human girl saw how his face turned from happy to serious in just a second.

"What's the matter Kutal?" She asked.

Everyone looked up to the large feline. Their smiles also fading when they saw his expression. Carefully he hung the horn back against the wall it was hanging.

"The hospital just called. Mushra has been shot."

Tears ran immediately down Yakumo's cheeks. She and the others didn't know what to say after hearing the news.

"He is in a critical condition and his live may be in danger. There is a change that he is not going to make it. So I think we all should go to the hospital to support him."

Yakumo nodded through her tears. She turned her gaze towards Sago. He looked paler than she had ever seen him look. He was very worried and she knew that. The kittens threw their costumes on the floor and put on their coats. They were determent to go with everyone, no mater what their uncle would say. Before Binka closed the door to the restaurant, she looked inside once more to see if she didn't forget something. Then she saw Yakumo's small guardian sitting on the bar.

"He will need al the support he can get." She whispered to herself.

Quickly she took the small cuddly toy from the bar and put it in her coat. She would give it to Mushra in the hospital for good luck.

**So that was the last part of chapter four and again I'm really sorry for not updating for so long.**

**-mogwai1988-**


	12. Visions of the future part one

**The first part of chapter five. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has a - you don't own the rights to this- label on it. And that includes Shinzo.**

**A**** world of your own.**

**Chapter five: Visions of the future.**

A strange odour surrounded him, his blurry vision became more and more clearer by the second. He saw that he stood in, what could be best described, total darkness, dressed in his guardian uniform. His wings shone with the usual golden glow, as did the rest of his body. In front of Mushra stood two figures, both where also glowing, but not enough to see their faces. The three of them stood in a circle, one of the figures glowed with a soft pink light that gave the enterran a warm feeling in his heart. It reminded him of something he knew he had experienced before. It was hard to make out in the dark but that person looked like it had the face of a child.

The other person covered in dark glowed in a bright white light. Light that could give hope, a glow that was similar to that of the Celestial guardians. Light that came from the heart. Then it struck him. The reason why the other light was so familiar. It made him feel the same way every time he transformed into hyper mode. The power of the phoenix and the light of the fire that raged within him.

The second person didn't look like a child to Mushra. He could make out that the dark figure was a little bit bigger than him. The one thing that was very clear was the fact that the person had spiky hair. Which colour he couldn't make out.

Without warning a flash of light appeared making Mushra closing his eyes to protect them. When he opened them again, three objects where floating in the middle of the small circle. When he looked closer, he saw that they where formed like a heart. He and the other figures each had one floating just before their feet. All three of the hearts shone with a hopeful light.

He left his gaze from the hearts and looked at the figures ones more. Their eyes have where visible now. They where just as clear as the hearts. Only the rest of their bodies remained a mystery and covered in darkness.

The eyes of the smaller one of the persons where brown and clear just like Yakumo's. The eyes of the other where light blue like a tropical ocean. Mushra couldn't explain why, but those eyes kept lingering in his mind. He knew he had to remember them. A little voice told him that he could recognize someone if he remembered.

Slowly the hearts turned into sparkling dust and the scenery Mushra was in began to change. Darkness was still around only this time it was because night had fallen on the beach Mushra was standing. The last of the sparkling dust turned into stars. The beach was full of palm trees and huts that looked like they were made by children. He could even smell the ocean and feel the breeze.

Mushra sighed deep and looked at his shadow that was formed by the full moon. His thoughts couldn't keep still, he wanted to know how he got to such a place. It was then that he saw sinister, yellow, beady eyes coming from his shadow. Scared he took a step back and the eyes formed a body. Nervously he looked around him. Everywhere he could see where black, little creatures that where coming at him. He closed his eyes shut, hoping that it would all be a nightmare.

When he opened his eyes he lay in a field of grass. The wind was playing with his hair and everything was covered in the night. He closed his eyes again and felt how the wind, greedily, took the warmth from his skin. When he opened them again he saw large creatures with red eyes standing in a circle around him. A small smile formed on his lips and he closed his eyes once more.

"Look he is waking up." A soft voice whispered.

The sound of a heart monitor sounded trough his head. The bleeps where a sign that he was back to reality, back to the girl he loved and he friends. He felt how a soft hand was gently holding his.

"That must be Yakumo." He thought.

Mushra managed to find the strength to half open his eyes. The blurry image of Yakumo slowly became clearer. He smelled something familiar, it smelled like the wild flowers that were on his night stand but it also smelled like a hospital which he hadn't seen since he was still a child.

He tried to smile not noticing he had an oxygen mask on his face.

"Mushra how are you? How do you feel?" Binka asked who stood on the other side of the bed.

Mushra just nodded.

"Great you're finally awake." A friendly voice called out.

A young enterranwoman whom looked like she was half human, half rabbit, smiled friendly at Mushra.

She had green eyes and a white fur that matched her coat.

"Al right Mushra, could you sit up for me please?" She asked.

Mushra did what he was told. It took him a lot of effort and pain to sit up straight. When he finally did he was out of breath, even with the mask on, and the pain became unbearable. He saw how the women walked towards the monitor and pressed a button. Immediately the pain began to go away.

After that the women pulled the oxygen mask of his face.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"Tiered." He answered with a soft voice that was almost too soft to hear.

"I understand. Listen we'll keep you here under observation for the next couple of days. Just to see if the operation didn't have any side effects. If you need any extra oxygen just put the mask on your face and pres this button." She explained.

Mushra just nodded and the women walked out of the room. He sighed and let his head rest on the soft pillow of his hospital bed. He closed his eyes and began to breathe slowly.

"How long have I been lying here?" He finally asked to break the awkward silence.

"For two days." Kutal answered.

"Has Juny or anybody else been hurt?"

"You mean during the shooting?" Binka asked.

Mushra nodded.

"Juny was hit in her shoulder, she has to stay in the hospital for a couple of days, but she'll probably be out of here by tomorrow. Her wounds weren't that serious. For as far as I know some other officers where shot in the shoulder or arm." Kutal continued.

"Kutal tell me what happened to Elle."

"She was arrested after she shot you. A small group of policemen were planning to invite some colleagues to a world liberation day dinner. When they entered the station they found you and Elle. She was arrested and an ambulance was called for you."

"Anything else I should know?" Mushra asked.

"Except for the fact that the doctors are keeping you on morphine. No." Sago said.

Mushra moaned loudly and closed his eyes once more.

"Morphine, no wonder I feel so miserable."

"The doctors told us that you probably have a lot of pain after the operation to get the bullet out of your chest. They just wanted to ease your pain. I wouldn't want to see you suffer Mushra, we all don't want to." Yakumo said.

"Well it explains the dream I had. Damn Morphine."

"Tell us Mushra, what kind of dream?" Binka asked.

"Yeah, tell us Mushra." The kittens urged.

"Do you want to hear it?" He asked his friends.

Al three of them nodded and Mushra sighed.

"Al right I'll tell you. I was standing in a….I don't know what it was but everything was dark. I was standing in my guardian uniform when I see two dark figures in front of me. The three of us are standing in a small circle and we are each glowing a special glow. Mine was golden coloured, the other two were pink and white."

"Sounds like a nightmare." Sago whispered.

"Before I knew it a flash of light appeared and in the centre of the circle, floated three, crystal like hearts. The looked like something magic, but now I could see the eyes of the dark figures before me. The one with the pink glow had clear brown eyes and the other had tropical blue eyes. I couldn't get a good look at the rest because the heart were beginning to turn into dust and when that happened I wasn't in that dark place anymore but on a island. It was night there."

"The ideal vacation." Kutal said with a smile.

"I would have if your don't count the evil monsters with yellow eyes that came from the shadows."

"That really sounds like a nightmare." Binka said.

"Just before those evil looking creatures, wanted to attack me if was standing in a field of grass. It was still night and there was a soft breeze running trough the air. Around me where these huge monsters with red eyes. I closed my eyes and wised that I would wake up…and I did."

"Wow. That's some dream Mushra."

"I didn't had the feeling it was a dream."

"Maybe it was a vision. When we where fighting Lanancuras I used to have those al the time." Yakumo told him.

"Maybe."

"Try and get some sleep Mushra and don't worry about a thing. Your save here and Elle is behind bars. Besides your dream is just a dream. I'm sure about that." Sago said, trying to calm down his friend a bit.

"Your right Sago. I really don't have anything to worry about."

"Just one more thing." Yakumo whispered.

She took out the small cuddly toy from Mushra's nightstand and put it next to his pillow.

"So you don't have to feel alone." Estee said.

He managed to put on a smile before the morphine reached his soul and put him into slumber.

Yakumo looked at him with a serious look on her face. A vision wasn't something that should be ignored. That was one thing she learned in the war against the Caidrians. Every vision she got back then, was connected with the death of innocent humans and enterrans.

It was a horrible time back then, one that she wanted to forget. But she also got visions about the fate of her friends, when Binka brought them to her. She knew that Mushra had it hard that time when he was on the edge of death. She managed to stand by him by giving him dreams and supporting him mentally. It was because of that support that he was still alive when he reached mount Shinzo. She knew he needed help because of the visions she got. Without them she would have never known how badly wounded he was.

"What does his dream mean?" She asked softly.

"Maybe he's going to make a journey to unknown places." Kutal guessed.

"That doesn't explain why every place in Mushra's dream is covered in darkness."

"You're right Sago. That's what I'm so worried about. Darkness can predict something bad for Mushra or for us." Yakumo whispered.

"And those dark figures, do they mean any harm?" Binka asked.

"We don't know if they are our friends or foes." Sago told the human girl.

"What about those crystal hearts and the creatures that attacked Mushra?" Ray asked.

"I think that all those questions will be answered soon enough." Yakumo said, still with a serious look on the sleeping boy.

**I know it's a little shorter than usual, but chapter five is nearing its end already and I don't want to give away the whole story.**

**Just for the record, the dream Mushra had****, has got little to do with the whole story. It's just that I was planning to write a sequel to this story where the whole purpose of the dream is explained. I have rewritten it a couple of times and to make a long story short, I'm back to square one on the sequel. So if you want to read the sequel just let me know and I'll start rewriting it again after this story is finished. And it's not going to be a detective, just to let you know.**

**- mogwai1988 - **


	13. Visions of the future part two

**Hey there everyone. This is the last part of chapter five and there are two more chapters and a short epilogue to go until this story is finished. **

**Alright before you read any further I would like to notify that Mushra isn't in this part of the story but this is the part where everything is adding up little by little. **

**Also I want to tell you all to not stick to long on the first part of chapter five. Like I told you back then that the dream Mushra had has got nothing to do with the case and it is a little something I put in because I'm writing a sequel on this. So please don't be confused to long.**

**In the next chapter Mushra will be having another strange dream. Maybe you can figure out with which series-books-ainime-game (can't tell you which yet) I'll be using in the sequel.**

**Anyhow on with the story enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shinzo and everything that's attached to it.**

**A**** world of your own.**

**Chapter five: Visions of the future part two.**

"Come on Elle! Why did you try to kill Mushra?" Juny asked the women with an angry voice.

Elle didn't say anything as she listened to Juny's voice that echoed in the small room they where in.

"He didn't do anything to you! Unless you come up with a reason for shooting him and killing Claire, I'm putting you back in your cell!"

"You know that won't help much Juny." A calm voice said behind her.

The female detective turned around and came face to face with an, slightly muscular man. He whore a dark blue shirt and jeans. His black hair was tied up in a low ponytail and his bright blue eyes seemed to calm her down a bit.

"I know Vale." She sighed and sat on one of the chairs which where in the small room.

Carefully she relaxed her wounded shoulder, in the mitella she was wearing.

"Elle listen. If you tell us why you shot that poor boy, Juny and some other policemen, the judge might give you a lighter verdict on this case. There is a change that we don't have to put you in isolation. Do you understand Elle?" The young officer asked calmly.

Elle looked at him with a small smile and nodded.

"Then tell us why did you almost kill Mushra?"

Elle thought hard. She knew that she didn't know why she shot the enterran, she didn't even remember it.

"Like I told your colleague before, I don't remember me shooting anyone. The only thing I remember is visiting my father and the next thing I knew I woke up in a cell." She told them.

Juny looked at her face when Elle told her story again. She told them the truth, her special gift told her that. Quickly she stood up from her chair and walked towards the door. Vale looked at her with a confused look on his face. When she stood in the doorway, Juny turned around to face the man.

"She's telling the truth Vale. I think we should have a little chat with her father."

"We?"

"Do you honestly think that I'm going alone? My shoulder has nearly been shot of so your coming with me mister!"

He sighed deeply and made a gesture to the two officers that were standing outside the small room. Both of them walked inside and cuffed Elle with her hands on her back.

The soft sound of classical music could be heard in the hallway of the practice that was owned by Elle's father. Vale insisted that she would ring the bell next to the door, but Juny was positive they could just walk in and talk to his secretary. She hoped that they could talk to the hypnotist that way. As usual her hunch was right. The blond secretary told them to sit down and wait in the empty waiting room of the practice, while the blond women would notify her boss of there arrival.

A few minutes passed and Juny was flipping trough one of the magazines that lay around the room, not knowing that Vale kept staring at her.

He remembered when she came fresh from the academy and became his working partner the very same day she walked into the station. She managed to solve quit a few cases thanks to her special gift and quick thinking. She did change a lot since the day she started as a police detective. It didn't matter to Vale how much she had changed, he still couldn't help but fall in love with her. He could clearly recall the one night he had enough courage to ask her out to dinner. But before he could Juny got a case which she could solve herself. One case which she solved perfectly. From that day on Juny Fairway became a one-man detective until the day Mushra became her partner.

"Doctor Mare will see you now." A high voice said.

Juny and Vale looked up to the women and followed her into the quiet office of the good doctor.

A small, old man with white hair and wearing a pair of big round glasses, looked up from a pile of papers. The large wooden desk which he sat at, took in most of the space in the small office.

"Can I help you two with something?" He asked.

"We wanted to ask you something about your daughter, Elle." Vale told him.

"Ah yes, my daughter the killer." The doctor said without a tone of emotion in his voice.

"So you know what she has done?"

"Yes, I didn't know she could be so heartless. Poor Claire and shooting our national hero."

"So did Elle tell you she shot them?" Juny asked the old man.

"I found out myself, sadly enough."

"Could you tell us something more about Elle?"

"There is not much to tell. She ran away from me to fight in the war. She didn't appreciate me as a father anymore. Can't tell you much more about her because she's been avoiding me these past years."

"Do you appreciate her as a daughter?" Vale asked.

Mister Mare chuckled.

"She's my daughter of course I appreciate her."

"_Doctor your next appointment is here." _The secretary said over the intercom.

"I'm very sorry but there is work to be done. If you want to ask me anything else just do it in the next five minutes because I can't wait any longer than that. I've got a busy schedule you know."

"Can you give us a list with the names of your patients?" Juny asked him.

"If it's that important."

Doctor Mare stood up from his chair and walked towards a file cabinet from which he pulled a thick, yellow file. He gave it to Juny.

"Here you go. Every patient that I have treated since I started here."

"Thank you. I hope we don't have to bother you again."

Having said those words, Juny walked towards the exit, followed by Vale.

"Juny, Vale, wonderful news. We've got the shooters from the bank robbery that happened a few days ago!" A happy voice said when they entered the police station.

The whole building seemed to be in a different mood. Almost everyone seemed happy and looked like they where throwing a party.

A feline enterran with dark red hair that was tied up in a bun, came walking at the two. A smile spread on her face.

"We did it!" She yelled happily.

"Trix calm down. It's not like we captured the most dangerous criminals in town or anything." Vale said with a small smile.

"No, but this is the closest thing to…"

"To a dangerous criminal or a promotion?" Juny asked.

"Promotion!" Trix said happily.

"I already thought you would say that."

"By the way, the boss is looking for you."

Juny sighed. She really wasn't in the mood for one of her boss's lectures. But still she followed Vale to the small office in which their boss always worked. Vale knocked on the door and waited for an answer before going in with Juny.

"Fairway, Light. Come on in sit down." Their boss said.

In the room sat a fairly small, fat, almost bald man with a big moustache, behind his desk.

"You wanted to see us chief?" Vale asked.

"Yeah. It's about the link between the robbery and the murder on Claire Uta."

"What kind of link?" Vale asked.

"Mushra found out that the robbery and the time Claire was killed could have occurred at the same time." Juny explained.

"That kind of link." Vale laughed.

Juny really didn't want to laugh. She took her work seriously and a murder isn't something to laugh about. Especially after Mushra got shot.

"Right. Well we questioned the robbers and they seem to have no memory about the robbery or anything they did that day." Their boss continued.

"Sounds a lot like the interrogation we had with Elle Mare this morning. She seemed to suffer from a case of amnesia as well."

"Just what I was thinking. Those robbers do have something in common with the murder. If you guys want you can question them again."

"Chief I just want to know one thing. What was the last thing they remembered?" Juny asked carefully.

"If I recall correctly, they said that they where on an appointment with a hypnotist. Why do you ask Fairway?"

"Just curiosity."

But she knew that Mister Mare had something to do with everything. She had that feeling the same time Mushra told her about the connection between the robbery and the murder. That's why she asked for the patient files of the doctor. She wanted to know if the names of the robbers where in there. Luck was on her side because they had been caught so quickly. She hoped the evidence could make the doctor confess.

"And of course we want to know some names." Vale said.

"Names? Let me take a look. Ah yes here it is. There were two robbers, strangely enough it was a married couple."

"When is something not strange around this place." Vale said with a smile.

"Ha-ha, right you are Vale. Mister and Misses Cura. The have been together for two years and they claim to have no problems in their relationship.

"Thanks for the info chief." Juny said and walked out of the office.

"She knows something Vale. She always asked for the details when she knows something she doesn't want to share."

"That's the way she is chief."

"Keep her company until this case has been round up. I've got this feeling that it won't take much time."

Vale nodded and walked towards Juny's desk that was surrounded by fifty more desks that belonged to their colleagues.

Juny was supporting her head with her free hand. It looked like she was in deep thought.

In the meantime she looked trough the list of patient's doctor Mare gave her. Almost immediately she saw the name Cura. The couple where indeed his patients.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder which pulled her out of her concentration. She sighed with relieve when she saw that it was just Vale.

"Maybe it is time to take a coffee brake." He proposed.

"Not now Vale. I've got too much on my mind already."

"That's one more reason to take a brake."

"I don't know."

"Come on. I'll treat you and you can get something to eat as well. Or did you have breakfast this morning when I wasn't looking?"

Juny gave him a warm smile.

"Alright but just one hour okay."

A smile appeared on Vale's face. This was his first change in months to be alone with her. Maybe he could ask her to dinner or at least talk to her about something else than the Uta case. This was the chance he had been waiting for.

**I think you all might know by now who the killer is. But the motives are yet to be revealed until the end of the next chapter.**

**I'm almost done with translating my story. But before I post the prologue to the sequel, I'll want at least 30 reviews when this story is finished. **

**So please R&R and tell me what you think.**

**-mogwai1988-**


	14. A diffrent reality

**Hey everyone. I've finally found some free time to translate and post the first part of chapter six. ****In this chapter you're going to find out why Elle shot Mushra and who is the real culprit behind the murder of Claire. In this first part Mushra will be having another strange dream that will be explained in the sequel. Again this does not have a lot to do with the actual story.**

**So read, enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shinzo or the related characters. I wish I did though.**

**A world of your own.**

**Chapter six: A different reality.**

"No, no more." Mushra moaned from his hospital bed.

"I'm sorry Mushra, but you did say you're still in pain. We don't want you to suffer after that second operation. Besides you should be resting." A nurse with read hair explained.

"Can't I rest without the morphine? I hardly feel alive anymore because of it!" He protested.

"Sorry but I have my orders and you need your rest."

Mushra closed his eyes and heard two soft beeps. He knew the nurse was increasing the amount of morphine they gave him. He moaned softly again as he felt his pain leaving his body and his muscles started relaxing a bit. It wasn't the effect of the drug that he hated. No he loved that part the best, except for the needle in his arm which was connected with the large unit beside his bed. He guessed that the morphine came from the unit and went directly into his arm. The thing he hated was the moment he fell asleep because of the effects the medicine. Every time he fell asleep he had the same weird dream about those clear eyes he saw. He never saw their entire body, just their eyes. But still they came back every time he fell asleep, just like the little black creatures that lured in the darkness. Mushra began to get tiered of having the same dream over and over again. He wished he could change them but he just couldn't. He hoped they where just dreams and not visions like Yakumo thought.

"Just try and get some sleep Mushra."

"Can't I stay awake until visiting hours are over?" He asked.

"Visiting hour doesn't start until three more hours. Until that time you can sleep and recover from that last operation."

The operation. A few hours ago he lay on one of those cold tables. Feeling drowsy and feeling nothing thanks to the morphine and local anaesthetics. De doctors finally managed to pull the bullet out of his chest, since the first attempt wasn't successful. After he woke up he felt a sharp pain on his chest followed by the report from the doctors. They told him that the bullet just missed his heart by a few inches.

"Please." Mushra begged.

"No, just rest or else your wounds won't heal." The nurse said.

"You don't understand. I can't go to sleep now."

The nurse sighed deeply and turned towards the unit that was standing beside his bed.

He knew what she wanted to do.

"No please, no more…"

But it was too late to protest anymore. The nurse added a bit more morphine and Mushra fell asleep within seconds.

"Not another vision." He thought when Mushra looked at his surroundings.

This time his dream took place in a same kind of darkness that haunted his first dream. But there was something different about it. He looked closely and noticed that he wasn't standing in everlasting darkness, but on a round platform that gave of a soft light. The dark sky seemed to be lit up by several small bundles of light in which he could see dust particles floating by. Mushra looked at the platform on which he stood and saw it was made out of colourful leaded light. He couldn't see where the light was coming from though.

"Leaded glass? I wonder if there is a figure on this platform." He wondered.

One look to the right made his heart skip a beat. With slow steps he walked to the north side of the platform to see if his eyes didn't deceive him.

"Impossible." He whispered to himself.

On the north side of the platform, just a few meters from the edge, was Yakumo's face pictured in leaded glass. Her clothes and body where coloured in soft colours. She had her eyes closed and held a flower in her hand, a flower that looked a lot like the Enterran flower of hope. Different, symbolic figures where surrounding her, each placed in a neat circle. The contours of a Chinese dragon, a lion and a phoenix where placed just above the head of the picture of the human girl. Mushra knew right away that the animals represented him, Sago and Kutal. Mushra kneeled down to tough the glass face of the girl.

"Yakumo." He whispered.

Al of a sudden without warning, a bright light flashed in trough the almost, dark room. Mushra covered his eyes to not get blinded. He felt how the light faded and he opened his eyes again. The platform he stood no longer stood alone in the darkness. Two other platforms had appeared, one to the left and one to the right from where he stood. These platforms looked a lot like the one below him. Both with a picture made out of leaded glass. Mushra could see that on both platforms a girl could be seen on the glass.

Carefully, Mushra walked toward the right side of the platform and leaned over to the new one. He saw that the girl that was pictured on the platform had red hair and held a strangely shaped heart in her hand. Her eyes where also closed. The edge of the platform was decorated with the same strange hearts the girl held and with a type of crown. The young boy turned his gaze to the other side of the platform and saw a figure of another girl. Her hair was chocolate brown, her eyes where also closed and she held a necklace in her hands with a green pendant on the end of it.

Just when he took a step closer to take a closer look, the platform started to shake below him. And he noticed that the platform stated to shatter and disappear into the darkness. There was nothing he could do, there was nowhere he could go. The only thing he could do was wait. He felt afraid and alone in this strange surrounding and the only thing he thought of was something he did when he was a little kid that was knee high. Mushra smiled thinking about the past. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. Small pieces of glass scraped past his cheek and left traces of bleeding cuts. Just when the last piece of glass shattered under his feet, a tear crawled over his bleeding cheeks.

"This is happening because of the morphine. This is not real." He kept thinking.

It wasn't real, but it was frightening. He felt the air passing him when he fell into the darkness. He held his breath until he felt something soft.

He opened his eyes and discovered he was back in the hospital. A dark grey ceiling was the first thing he saw. Mushra looked towards his left side, towards the small window a few feet beside his bed. The sky was dark and stars decorated the black night. With much effort he pushed himself from the bed.

"Evening already?" He whispered again.

Small beads of sweat rolled of his face, his breathing fastened and his heart was beating rapidly.

"What a dream." He sighed, his head resting, on his pulled up knees.

He then felt something sting on his face. He lifted his head and stroked his cheek carefully with his fingertips. The place that just stung, felt moist and sticky. There wasn't enough light to see what was on his fingers. So Mushra took the change and brought his fingers to his tongue. The moist substance tasted familiar. It tasted like blood.

"But how?" He asked himself.

Then it hit him. The pieces of glass that flew past him. The cuts they made.

"O, god. I'm slowly going insane. Is it really the morphine? Or did I really go to that place."

He breathed deeply.

"I have to walk. I have to get the morphine out of my system and some fresh air in." He whispered softly to himself.

He looked toward the unit and saw a red light burning. He figured that it had to be the switch to turn the thing on and off. With a sting in his chest, he managed to reach the button and switch off the unit. The constant beeping of the heart monitor faded and the flow of morphine stopped. With shaking hands he pulled out the needle out of his arm and he slipped, with much effort, out of the hospital bed. Then he noticed that something was different. Mushra looked at the clothing he was wearing. It wasn't the hospital apron he whore when he woke up that morning. His friends must have handed the nurse the large grey t-shirt he was wearing.

"At least something that doesn't make me nervous." He joked.

Mushra managed to get out of the room he was in. On his way towards the door, he kept his balance by holding on to unused beds and stools. What seemed like an eternity later, he reached the entrance of the hospital. He breathed in the fresh air with a small smile on his face. It started to rain, yet Mushra stood in the entrance of the building to remain dry. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the smell of a rainy day. Then he heard footsteps behind him. He opened his eyes and turned around. There was nobody there.

"I thought I heard something." He said to nobody particular.

"You heard correctly Mushra. That was me." A soft voice said.

Mushra turned his gaze towards the second door that people have to go to, to enter the hospital. In the door opening stood his best friend with his hand clutched under a pillow.

"What are you doing here?" Mushra asked with a soft voice.

"I promised Yakumo to keep an eye on you. She was worried when you told her about your dream." Sago explained.

"That sounds like Yakumo alright." He said smiling.

"What are you doing outside anyway?"

"Those dreams."

"Another nightmare?" The waterenterran asked.

"They don't feel like dreams…"

"More like visions. You told us that yesterday."

"It was different this time Sago. I didn't see those creatures this time…" Mushra couldn't finish his story.

Sago walked towards him and had put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go back inside Mushra. You will feel a lot more relaxed when you're back in bed."

Mushra nodded. With small steps he made his way back towards his room. When he reached his bed a nurse was already waiting for him. Another deep sigh left his body. He just knew she was going to give him more morphine. Even though it wasn't the same nurse like the one who helped him that afternoon, he had that strange feeling that told him that he would sleep with a needle in his arm.

"Tell me about this dream you had." Sago said.

Mushra climbed, with much effort, back into his bed, before he started telling his friend about his dream. The blonde nurse took the large pillow Sago gave her, and put it behind Mushra's back. The softness of the pillow felt good and helped him relaxed.

"My dream started in the darkness, like the last time. But this time I stood on a platform from leaded glass. Do you know who was pictured on it?"

"No, tell me."

The nurse walked out of the room to leave the two alone to talk. Mushra looked at the doorway with a surprised look on his face. She didn't put the needle back in his arm which he was grateful for.

"Yakumo."

"What?" Sago asked with a surprised voice.

"Yakumo's image was on that platform. We where there to. You, me and Kutal. We where there as symbols, you where a dragon, Kutal a lion and I was a phoenix.

"What happened then?"

"When I looked closer to her image a flash of light appeared. When the light was gone, two other platforms of leaded glass just appeared out of nowhere with two other girls on it. But before I could take a good look, the platforms shattered and the glass scratched my face. That's why I have a few cut's here now." Mushra explained.

Sago looked at his best friend with a look of disbelieve on his face. But he still pressed the light switch above the bed. The light shone weakly but just enough to see his face. What he Sago saw made his breath stop for a moment. Three small cuts where placed upon his cheek. Every single one bleeding and having a different angle.

"How could a dream do that to you?"

Mushra didn't listen to Sago anymore. Instead he gazed at the shirt he had on. What he thought was grey, was actually light blue.

"Light blue is Yakumo's favourite colour." He said softly.

Sago followed his gaze and smiled.

"That shirt belongs to her. She bought it two day's ago for herself but she figured that you needed it more because of the lack of comfort here."

"Would you thank her for me?"

"You can thank her when she comes to visit you tomorrow. I'm staying here with you tonight to make sure someone listens to your stories about your dreams. But I'm doubting now if they where dreams."

"I blame the morphine. Would you mind asking the night nurse if she would kindly not inject me with that stuff anymore? I rather have pain all night that one of those dreams." He asked.

Sago nodded.

"I'll ask. Try to get some sleep Mushra, or else you'll be up all night."

Mushra smiled and carefully let his back slide on the mattress.

"Sago it's just that…it just like I'm in my own world when I have those visions. Like my mind is somewhere else." Mushra explained.

He just put his head on his pillow when something hit him. Jino's words. _"She looked like she was in some kind of trance and not aware of her surroundings. Until she heard something, a voice or when something drop. Really weird." _Those where his words. He spoke about Claire like he thought she was living in her own world. Just like him with his visions. And Elle, she looked like she was in a trance, the difference was that she was aware of her surroundings. Maybe there was a link. Again he pushed himself up on the bed, with less pain then he expected, to reach to the phone that was on the nightstand next to his bed.

"What are you doing?" Sago asked.

He hadn't left to find the nurse yet.

"I'm calling Juny, I think I have found a motive."

**That was the first part of chapter six. I won't be updating the next part until I get my ****very-last–change-to–pass–my–dental–nurse exam results next week. ****If I pass expect the last part of this chapter by this weekend. If not it will probably take another week. But I studied hard so I'm confident about this last change exam.**

**Again I remind you that if I get 30 reviews by the end of this story, I'm going to post my sequel. So pretty please review.**

**-mogwai1988- **


	15. A diffrent reality part two

**Here is the last part of chapter**** six like I promised last week. ****Having updated this means I will have some more free time in my schedule to write the sequel. ****So keep a lookout for that the next few months, if I get a total of thirty reviews that is. Once again sorry if there are any grammar errors in here.**

**So please read, review and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shinzo. I don't own Shinzo. I don't own Shinzo.**

**A world of your own.**

**Chapter six: A different reality part two.**

"Never again." Juny sighed.

Her small coffee brake turned into an early dinner. A very romantic dinner to her opinion. After that Vale pursued her to go to the movies with her and she accepted. She didn't want the night to end so quickly, but she absolutely did not expect the soft, deep kiss he gave her in the end. A slight blush crept on her face thinking about it.

She let herself drop on the sofa in her living room. She was confused and in her mind questions about Vale kept lingering in her thoughts. She wondered if he was just a friend to her or something more. She closed her eyes and tried to think about something else then her friend. Suddenly a long haired, white cat jumped on her lap and began to purr softly.

"Hey there kitty. Did you come to keep me company?" She asked the purring creature.

The phone ringed loudly. The white cat jumped of her lap, startled by the sound of the phone.

Juny sighed softly and picked up the receiver.

"Juny Fairway." She said.

_"Juny? This is Mushra. I think I got something for you, if you're still working on Claire's murder that is."_

"Yeah, I'm still on it. Elle was arrested and denied everything she did. Her father doesn't want to say anything that will help. But I know he is lying."

_"That great, I mean euhm…I think I have an important clue for you. Before Elle shot me I had a chance to look into her eyes. She wasn't herself, she looked like she was in some kind of trance. I think it's the same trance Jino told me about. The one's Claire had after going to Elle's faaaather."_

"Mushra? Are you okay? What happened?"

_"I'm fine, I just got a shot of muscle relaxer nothing to be worried about."_

"Thank god. Please go on about the trance Jino described."

_"Jino told me that Claire was always in some kind of trance when she went to Elle's father. Elle looked like she was in the same kind of trance. Her eyes where to focused, just like she wasn't herself. I think that her father hypnotised her to save his own behind."_

"So you think that…"

_"Yep. I am almost sure that Elle's dad, hypnotised Claire when she was on her way to the library. Because she was in a trance, she couldn't turn around. Apparently she saw something or heard something that woke her up but he already shot her. He put Elle in a trance to cover for him by giving her the order to try and kill me when he thought was the right time. In the meantime he denies everything."_

"That's some theory. One that seems to put everything together. I'll invite the good doctor over to the police station tomorrow. Maybe I can pull something out of him."

_"That sounds like a good idea. If you don't mind Juny I'll go get some sleep. Those muscle relaxers are kicking in." Mushra yawned._

"You do that Mushra. I'll be turning in soon too. Good night."

_"Good night Juny."_

She hung up the phone and stretched out her arm above her head, not knowing she was being watched. She didn't know until she heard a gunshot coming from outside and saw her window being shattered into a million pieces. She looked into the direction the shot came from and saw a small person running away from her house, the pistol still in his hands.

Juny didn't hesitate and started the pursuit on the shooter. Even though the small person ran a few seconds ahead of Juny, she managed to catch him within a few minutes. She managed to tackle him a in the centre of the town. Completely out of breath, she pinned the shooter against the street, with one knee. Her free hand reached towards her handcuffs on her belt.

It took her twice as much time as usual to arrest the person. The shooter turned his face from the street, a smirk on his face. She gasped a bit when she noticed who she pushed to the street. Her other arm was becoming a real pain, being unable to move it and use it.

"Juny what are you doing here at this time?" Her boss asked her when he just closed his office door.

"I've come to deliver someone chief." She said.

"Who?"

"Mister Mare. Elle Mare's father and the same man who tried to shoot me less than a half hour ago." She said, without any emotion in her voice.

"Alright then. Bring him to the interrogation room. We'll finish this before I go home."

Juny nodded and walked away to get mister Mare out of one of the small cells the bureau had.

His gun was convescated and placed on her desk for save keeping. She had a suspicion that the gun was used to kill Claire.

She would have to get it to the lab as soon as possible and pray they got a match with the bullet found in Claire's body.

The interrogation room remained quiet for a long time. Only the soft ticking sound of a clock could be heard.

"So it was you all along." Juny whispered.

Her boss leaned on the doorpost. He would make sure everything would turn out alright.

"That's right." Doctor Mare said.

He laughed after that.

"It took you long enough to find out I was the mastermind behind all this. Tell me, how did you know it was me?"

"Mushra found out about you. He looked Elle straight in her eyes before she shot him. He told me it looked a lot like a trance Jino once explained to him. The same trance Claire sometimes was in. Then he knew that Elle had to be in a trance and who could have done it better then her own father." Juny explained.

"He was right. I used a new type of hypnotism on Elle. The kind that could give me complete control of her mind. I hypnotised her and gave her a specific order."

"Did you do that before or after the murder?" Juny's boss asked.

"Before the murder. She stayed in a small trance for the past several months. Just until I had the perfect plan. When Claire came to me for her last consult, I used a mixture of techniques on her. She would obey me, but she wouldn't know what happened around her."

"So you hypnotised her in the alley where she was found?" Juny asked.

"Yes and No. All what I needed was a small coin to put her in a trance. Drop the coin and she would be hypnotised. I use that coin all the time. Before Claire knew it I shot her and nobody knew it because two patients of mine took care of a brilliant distraction."

"The robbery." She whispered.

"Claire's death was just the switch that put this thing in motion. I knew you would be put on this case detective Fairway. What I didn't count on was that you would bring Mushra with you during your questioning. I told Elle to kill anyone who questioned her about Claire's murder and unfortunately Mushra spoke her and not the person I hoped it would."

He let out an evil laugh.

"As soon as Elle got the change he shot Mushra. Luckily he survived, not that I would have mind if he wouldn't." He continued.

"Elle had a motive for Claire's death. You must have taken care of that." Juny said with a voice that sounded scared and angry at the same time.

"That was the easy part. I know my daughters past and it was easy to push a copy of my gun in her hands right after the murder. I let her dump the thing in the alley and nobody noticed it. The police found it on the first day of the liberation festival, of course you would think that Elle was the killer because her traces was on the gun. My plan would have worked perfectly if Mushra wasn't in the way."

"Why did you shot my window this evening?"

"My original plan failed, my daughter is stuck in prison so there is nobody to take the blame. I had to kill you myself Juny."

Juny backed away from the table, scared of the words the doctor spoke. His story told her he didn't like her, but killing her.

Her boss saw the scared expression on her face.

"Why kill her? What did she ever do to you?" Her boss asked.

"It's more the thing her father did. He killed my wife during a shooting in the docks ten years ago. She was also a detective and his collegue. It was his fault that she went, he could have stopped her. She would only listen to him when it came to her work. I wanted revenge, because he didn't stop her. It's his fault she died. So I had to kill you." Mister Mare told them, with tears in his eyes.

She knew the story he told her was true. Her father also died in that day, just like his partner. She was very little when it happened and didn't understand anything her mother told her. In that time her gift started to surface and she found out the truth eventually.

"To bad for you mister Mare, but you will be convicted on Claire's murder and attempt to murder. Your daughter will be released and you have to suffer for what she has done. Shooting a fellow detective." Juny's boss announced.

"And don't forget the punishment for organising an armed robbery and using innocent people to do so." Juny added.

"Juny I'll throw him back in his cell for tonight and I'll write the report. You should go home and check your belongings. You still left that shattered window open."

"Thanks chief. Your wife isn't going to like it, having you coming home late, I mean."

"She knew what she started when she married me." He said with a smile.

She looked towards the sky, it started to rain again. The streets looked like mirrors and reflected the little light that was left. Juny sighed deeply and walked into the rain.

A feeling of relieve hit her when she walked on the soaked streets. She was relieved that the case was finally solved but she was most relieved because she was still alive. She knew that for a big part Mushra solved this thing alone. His findings about the robbery, Claire's visits to the hypnotist, everything he found out probably saved her life in the end. She had been lucky and so was Mushra. His chestplate slowed down the bullet enough to not hit his heart and survive.

"I'll swing by the hospital tomorrow and bring him a present. That's the least I can do." She whispered to herself, with a smile on her face.

**So now you all know who did it and why. But this story is not over yet, there is still one more chapter to go. ****So please leave a review and wait patiently until next weekend.**

**- mogwai1988-**


	16. epilogue

**Hey there everyone. This will be the last update to this story, because this chapter is the last one. I'm really busy with the sequel but for some reason I keep rewriting the first chapter. So Which means I won't be updating the next story as fast as this one.**

**Once again on with the story. Read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shinzo or the original characters.**

**A world of your own.**

**Chapter seven: epilogue.**

A small ray of sunlight found his way trough the window of the hospital. Mushra moaned softly when the bright light toughed his skin. However it was quickly replaced with a small smile on his lips. The last hours of the night had been nightmare free. There were no more traces left of the dark creatures or the strange surroundings. He sighed deeply, he felt how his muscles where relaxing when he noticed that the pain was completely gone. Mushra managed to turn to his side and bury his face in the soft pillow Sago gave him. Then he heard someone giggle softly next to his bed. His smile only grew wider when he recognised the laughter. He opened his eyes to meet with the smiling face of the girl he loved.

"Good morning." She whispered.

"Good morning." He greeted with a soft voice.

"How are you feeling? Did you have any more visions? Did Sago take good care of you?" She started asking.

Mushra let out a small chuckle. He knew that she was worried about him, but it was still rare to hear her ask so many questions.

"I could have been better. Yes and yes." He answered.

Her face turned serious again.

"He told you didn't he?"

Yakumo nodded.

"I'm just a little worried Mushra. What if something awful would have happened to you? Those dreams you have are more than just visions."

"They still feel like they are just strange dreams. What I don't understand is how I got those cuts without getting into any real danger. I mean visions and dreams, they're not real right?"

"I don't know. Sago told me you thought the morphine gave you those dreams." She told him.

"Maybe it did. They gave me some muscle relaxers and I haven't had another dream last night."

"That's good news." Yakumo said with a cheerful voice.

"At least it's some news that makes you smile. I'm just so tired right now."

"You can't go to sleep yet Mushra. Kutal is bringing breakfast, he could no longer stand and watch you eat what he calls, 'canned hospital food'." She told him with a small smile.

"So what's he bringing?" He asked.

"Just some home made buns, cake, tea, coffee and some cookies."

"Sounds great."

Yakumo could only smile. She was happy that her beloved Mushra was recovering fast and stopped having visions. But she still couldn't ignore the feeling she had. That feeling which told her those visions he had where something more than that.

"Yakumo?"

"Yes Mushra."

"Weren't you lonely these past few days?" He asked carefully.

"Yeah I was. But only the moments I woke up and went to bed. I spend the rest of the day at Kutal's, he thought me how to make all kinds of delicious meals. I could make some when you get home. If you want to that is."

He just smiled and nodded.

"What should I get him for guardian's sake?" Juny wondered

She walked trough the busy shopping district, trying to find a perfect 'thank you' gift for her colleague. She was dressed in a long pair of jeans, the toes of her high heels, where barley visible. Her brown hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she was wearing a green sweater that reached all the way down her knees. Her leather bag was resting on her unharmed shoulder.

"This is just so hard. I really don't know him al that well. I wonder what he really likes." She thought.

She looked trough a display in one of the stores.

"I've got to get something that says 'thank you' but also something that says 'you're the best'. Because he did save me and he is good in being a detective."

She sighed.

"Man this can take a while." She whispered.

She took a seat on one of the wooden benches that stood in the centre of the district.

"Let's get the facts together." Juny thought.

"Mushra loves…that girl, Yakumo and…and…I've got no idea. What else do I know about him? He's energetic, stubborn and determent." She summed up.

Then it hit her.

"Wait there is something else. He cares a lot about his friends. I think I can work with that." She whispered to herself.

Juny stood up and ran away in the direction of the main street of the shopping district. She didn't pay attention at the looks other people gave her when she ran by. She finally came to a halt at a big store. Picture frames were displayed in the window.

"This is the place."

She let a deep sigh leave her body and stepped in with a smile.

"Kutal this is delicious." Yakumo complimented.

Mushra took a bite out of one of the buns the feline made. He carried a look of happiness on his face. It looked like he was really happy to be eating anything else than hospital food.

"Thank you Yakumo. Do you like it Mushra?" Kutal asked.

The young enterran put the small bun in his mouth and gave him two thumps up before he started eating again.

The large feline smiled, he always did when his friends enjoyed his cooking.

"We made the kitten cakes Mushra." The kittens and Binka chimed.

The children helped making the wonderful breakfast as well as carrying it to the hospital.

"Those tasted great. You should give me the recipe." He said with a smile.

"They smell great too." A voice said.

Mushra looked up and saw Juny standing behind Kutal. A plastic bag clutched in her free hand.

"Good morning Juny." Yakumo greeted.

"Good morning everyone."

"Good morning." The children and Mushra said.

"Do you want one?" Kutal asked, holding one of the bread baskets in front of her.

She nodded and put the bag on the ground to get one of the buns.

"Mushra I've got some good news about the case. Your theory was right. Mister Mare got arrested last night and confessed everything. He's just waiting for the trail but I'm sure he will be put away for a long time."

"Tell me about it. What were his motives?" Mushra asked.

"He did hypnotise his patients to create a distraction and he did the same to Elle and Claire. He hypnotised Claire so she wouldn't run when Mare shot her. To make a long story short, he killed her to try and kill me and tried to blame his daughter for everything."

She told him the last part with a sad tone in her voice. Her face turned from happy into a sad one that same time.

"Why would he do that?"

"Because my father and his wife were both involved in a shooting ten years ago. They were partners and working for the police. During a case involving a murder on a drug dealer, they somehow ended up in a gang shooting. Both of them died back then and mister Mare blamed my father for the death of his wife. He wanted revenge, he tried to kill me last night but I was lucky and managed to arrest him and question his last night."

"I'm sorry to hear that Juny. About your father and you being a target of revenge."

"It's not your fault Mushra. You don't have to be sorry, because you did enough already."

Mushra looked at her, confusion written all over his face.

"Mare wanted to kill me using his daughter. He hypnotised her in a way that she would do whatever order her father gave her. He ordered her to kill the one asking questions about Claire's death. He wanted it to be me but because of our little word fight, you visited her. You saved my life. Thank you Mushra."

"No problem."

"By the way, I've got something for you. To say thank you for your brilliant theories about the murder and because you saved my live. And I don't want to hear a 'you shouldn't have' it's the least I can do." She said while she put the large bag on Mushra's bed.

She took out the two presents that were in it.

He took both of the packages from her hands. He decided to unwrap the smaller one of the two first. What he saw took him by surprise. The small present contained a small digital camera, not bigger than a package of paper handkerchiefs. A strange kind of heart was engraved in the backside of the camera. The heart looked familiar.

He looked at his colleague with a questioning face.

"I know you care a lot about your friend and it looked like a good idea to give you that so you can take pictures of your friends. You can make movies to."

"Thank you Juny. I know you're about to hate me for what I'm about to say but, you shouldn't have."

Juny smiled and Mushra began to open up the larger one of the two packages. It contained a big photo album. The cover was made out of red leather, framed with a golden edge and decorated with the same heart as on the camera. Then he remembered where he saw it. He remembered the platform that had the same kind of heart on it.

"I know this symbol." He whispered.

Yakumo looked at him.

"I saw this strange heart in my last vision. Maybe it doesn't mean anything, but maybe it does."

"It's probably the symbol of the factory, those dreams you had doesn't have to be connected to it. Right?" Binka said.

"Who knows? A symbol in one place doesn't have to mean the same on another." Yakumo said.

She sighed deeply before she looked at Mushra again with a smile.

"Let's not think too much about it. We should keep our memories in there." She proposed.

Mushra nodded and looked at the symbol again. Something within him told that the visions he had, where the beginning of something new. He didn't know what and he knew he wouldn't know until the moment came in which everything could be explained.

"I'll just have to wait and see." He thought.

Mushra was fired a few days later, his wounds were gone as were his visions. He started working again as soon as he was released, just like Juny did. It remained quit in the small town for the next couple of months.

Everything remained peaceful and quit. The city as well as Mushra were starting on a new period.

Time seemed to fly whit nothing happening in the town. It was late at night and the rain tried to wash away al the dust from the hot days before. Thunder lightened the sky every few minutes. Mushra sat on the sofa, with a bowl of popcorn in his lap. Yakumo leaned against him, both were covered in a warm blanket. A scream was heard. A horror movie was playing on the television. Mushra was wearing the blue shirt he was wearing during his stay in the hospital, both were enjoying the movie and Yakumo would bury her head in his neck every once in a while. When she did that he would press her body a little closer to his. While the romance inside kept growing, something else was happening outside.

On the edge of the town, near the hills that surrounded the city, stood three figures in the darkness of the night. They looked at the city, a flash of lightning lit up the sky for a second. In that second the eyes of one of the figures could be seen clearly. He wasn't that tall or small compared two the other two. Another flash of lightning revealed the eyes of the stranger. They where tropical blue and clear as glass….

**So that was the last chapter of my story. Once again sorry for any grammar errors and any other types of mistakes.**

**I would like to thank everyone who read this and a special thanks to Kasadi, Mushraluvr, Zipora Tsuki and Hyperactiveness101 for reviewing and bringing the total reviews up to 27. **

**Remember just three more and I'll post the prologue of my sequel. Once again many thanks.**

**-Mogwai1988-**


End file.
